Daddy
by Ben10extreme
Summary: Thomas realizes that he was just the intern at the park, not special like the others. So when the latest weird stuff happens, he finds a strange rock. But when he takes it to Skips, he sees that its not an rock, but an egg. An egg with a creature Skips hasn't seen in years...a baby dragon. But why was it there? And why does it call Thomas "Dada?" Eventual TxCJ and others.
1. I'm not special

**This is a Regular Show fanfic that I had on my mind. Thomas has been a scapegoat longer than he needs to be. I thank RegularShowfan1592 for giving me confidence in this, also wishing to help me out when he can. Thanks for that! ****So, I'm making this story about Thomas. Let's just see where this thing goes!**

**Begin!**

* * *

It was a very quiet day back at the park. At least...it was SUPPOSED to be quiet...

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO NOW?!" Benson yelled as he saw what was going on outside. Some giant sentient grill was blowing fire down upon the park along with mutant hotdogs shooting out of its cover, and causing explosions. Mordecai and Rigby were running from the explosions, and took cover behind a large rock.

"We kinda brought the thing to life...and gave it powers by accident!" Mordecai said nervously, remembering the incident with Cart. "We didn't know it would start trashing everything!"

"Its you two! EVERYTHING YOU MAKE TRIES TO KILL US!" Benson yelled. Skips dodged another exploding hotdog. "How did you even do this?!" Rigby sweatdropped.

"Uh...I kinda took one of the potions out of Skips' garage and poured it on the grill? I thought it would give the hotdogs extra spice!" Mordecai slapped his head. "Why didn't you just get hot sauce?!"

"We were all out!"

"Why didn't you buy more?!"

"I didn't have any money!" Skips sighed as he his behind a rock. "Rigby, how many times did I tell you not to mess around with my things?!" Rigby counted in his fingers. "Let's see...one...two...how many seasons has there been?"

"NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

High Fives shielded Muscle Man, who kept charging out of the ways of the explosions. "Stupid grill! You think you're better than me just because you fire snacks that catch on fire at us?! Well you're wrong!" Fives groaned as the fifth flaming hotdog hit the shield. "Muscle Man...this is starting to hurt..." "Pull through bro! Pull through!"

Pops was flying throughthe air in his flying car, dodging flaming hot dogs. " That grill is a bad show! Bad show indeed! I thought meat shouldn't be attacking people!" His car was then shot down, as he hurtled towards the ground. "WUAAAAH!" his seat then ejected from the car, as it crashed into the trees. His parachute activated. "Unfortunate... Skips just fixed it a fortnight ago..."

Thomas didn't know what to do, as Mordecai just pushed him out of the way from incoming flames. "Dude! Thomas! Don't just sit there!" "S-sorry!" Everyone kept moving around in a frenzy, trying to figure out what to do. Mordecai hid behind a rock again, formulating a plan. "Guys, I have an idea! Benson, Pops, get its attention!"

Trusting the blue jay, they ran into the field, and started to throw rocks at the giant grill, not knowing how else to attract attention. It eventually turned around to face them.

"Skips, grab the hydro cannon!" Thomas lifted himself up. "We have a hydro cannon?" "Sure we do dude, Skips is almost always prepared." Skips grabbed the water like cannon, and began to charge it with power. "Rigby! Press the button! Muscle Man, Fives, give him cover!"

The duo gave Rigby cover as he sprinted towards the large cannon, Fives shielded him from the fire blasts. "Okay..this is really starting to hurt now..." Rigby jumped towards the cannon, as he began to press the button. "Thomas! Get out of the way dude!"

The goat noticed that he was in range, and clumsily jumped out of the way of the blast. Rigby fired the cannon, blasting a ridiculously large stream of water right at the monster grill, putting out its flames, and ruining the hot dog monsters. The grill groaned in apparent pain, then crashed into the ground, causing a big shockwave to rumble the park.

Everyone was coming out of hiding spots, eyeing the damage done. Thomas steadily stood up as he eyed the damage. Mordecai and Rigby stood up, high fiving each other. "How about that?! We hydro cannoned that grill in the face!" "Yeah we did! OHHHH!"

Benson came stomping towards them, as he steamed red. "IDIOTS! You seriously caused so much damage from altering a grill?! You're better clean this mess up before sunset, OR YOU'RE FIRED!" He then stomped away, Skips and the others calmly walked away from the mess, as the two were left to the silence of the mess upon them.

"Well...that's slightly more time than we usually get...maybe he finally stoppedtreating us like complete crap! Now we're just crap!" Rigby said happily. Mordecai pinched his forehead. "Rigby...that isn't much better than-oh god we forgot Thomas!"

They immediately ran to his side, as he was holding his arm in very seeable pain. Mordecai helped him up quickly. " Dude, are you alright?!" Thomas didn't say much. He silently looked at the ground, clearly thinking about something. Mordecai sensed distress in his friend, and looked him in the eyes. "Seriously, are you okay?"

Thomas murmered something inaudible. "..special." Rigby leaned closer. "What did you say? I didn't hear you." "I'm not special!" The duo leg go of Thomas and stepped back a few feet after the outburst. Okay...where did _that _come from? Mordecai approached him again. "Thomas? What do you mean you aren't special?"

"I know you're a nice guy Mordecai, but let's just face facts, I'm not like any of you at all." Rigby stepped up to him, genuinely concerned...for once. "What do you mean, dude?"

Thomas looked back to the ground, shaking his head. "I've worked here for an entire year now. There have been multiple crazy things happening around here that I clearly wasn't ready for." Mordecai tried to interrupt. "That's why you're upset? You seemed cool with it when you found out."

"Its not that, man. Its how I deal with it." Mordecai looked at Rigby,then to Thomas, then shook their heads, not knowing what he meant by that. "Ever since I got this internship...I've done nothing but hold you guys back. I was too scared to react earlier during Exit:9b. I screwed up when I thought Muscle Man was after me. I let myself get near-fatal brain freeze just because I didn't want to be the only one not to get a brain freeze selfie. I STILL get uncomfortably cold when I fall asleep."

The duo was silent as they listened to the goat speak. " You guys though...you mess up, yet you always find a way to fix it. Let's be real about this. I don't have Mordecai's bravery, Rigby's speed, Pop's flying car, Muscle Man's strength, High Fives' ghostly powers, Skips' knowledge, or Benson's leadership. All I can think about is selfish things that involve money. You guys...you guys are special. I'm...a nobody. Just an intern filling a spot no one else wanted to take. I'm...not special."

They were both saddened by this. They never knew that he felt this way. Rigby sighed. "Man...that's tough...well, let's play video games." Mordecai pounded Rigby's arm. "OW!" "Dude! This is serious!" "I know, I know! I'm sorry. We should help him."

Thomas waved his hand. "No guys, its alright. I don't want to get anyone in trouble just because ofa few complaints. Let's just clean up this mess." The duo hesitated a bit, but got to their job. In a few hours, they cleaned up the mess, saving a black hole on the ground. "Hey Thomas. Mind getting that one for us? If..you want to." "Its cool, I got it."

He began to shovel the black spot, but the shovel shattered instantly. " Oh man! Benson's gonna notice that! Wait...what _is _this?" He realized that it wasn't a hole, it was a rock. He picked it up, but definitely found out that it was no rock. Rocks can't _generate _heat. Mordecai and Rigby caught up with him. "Woah...what is it?"

Thomas shook his head. "No idea. Let's take it to Skips."

_**At Skips' garage...**_

The yeti looked over the rock closely, as all of the other park members gathered around it. " Well Skips? What is it?" Skips turned away from the thing for a moment.

"The rock generates heat...because its not a rock. Its an egg." Everyone was taken aback. Skips continued. "It appears to be shining from the center. Like...the moonlight on a full moon. There's also a great power emitting from it. This is a dragon egg. And it appears to have been buried in the park only a few years before its founding. I'm surprised that something still breathes in there."

Rigby walked up tothe desk. " Wait...so there's a dragon in this thing? A breathing dragon?...I call dibs!" Mordecai punched him again, making him groan.

Skips examined the egg for a moment...then his eyes widened. "It looks like its gonna hatch." Benson looked at it. "When? And how can you tell?" "Well...judging by the way that its glowing a very bright green...i'd say...right now. And we better take cover. Dragon eggs are known to explode when they hatch."

Silence. Then...a simple order from Muscle Man..."HIT THE DECK!" They ran outside and covered their ears. A loud explosion was heard, and slime was seen splattering outside the window. They uncovered their ears.

"My, that was quite loud. Whatever could have happened?" Pops said curiously. Benson stood up. "Let's go find out." They entered the garage, where bluish green slime was seen everywhere in the room...and something breathing in the center of the mess. "Careful. It may be a baby, but we don't know what its capable of."

They took a good look at it. It had bluish green scales, a light green underbelly, not very developed claws, a tiny horn on its head, a small snout, and purple eye. It yawned, clicking its tongue, and looked around. It clearly has no idea what its doing there. It then turned to the park group, and stood up on all fours. Its wings were also very small, not developed enough for flying. Its full size...still taller than Rigby. Anyway, it looked at the park group, until its eyes fell on one person. " Dada?"

Everyone looked at each other. Who was it talking to? Rigby rubbed his head. "Clearly its talking to me. I'm an awesome guardian!"

"Rigby...remember the not feeding yourself thing?" Mordecai interjected. Rigby's stomach grumbled right after that was said. "I can walk around that."

Skips rubbed his chin. "Its still too early to tell...but it seems to be female. I'll have to give it a good check-up." The baby dragon leaped off the table, and sprinted towards the group. "Dada! Dada!" She then leaped high, and knocked someone down. She tackled Thomas. "Huh?!" She then rubbed her head in his chest, and licked his face with her forked tongue while murring. "Dada..."

Everyone stared at Thomas, who just blankly said: "What just happened?"

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think of this. I'm open to criticism. Constructive criticism that is. Anyway, I'll continue when I continue. **

**Reviews are awesome. You should try it! Just joking, its entirely your choice. **


	2. Her Name Is Luna

**Yep. Another chapter ready to go. So...yeah.**

* * *

The little dragon stayed where she was, on top of Thomas' chest, and still licking his face happily. The poor guy still had absolutely no clue of what was going on whatsoever. The thing just exploded out of its egg and instantly became attached to Thomas. Everyone else was just as confused as he was, except Skips, as usual.

"Uh...Skips...what's going on here?" Benson asked after a full five minutes.

Skips nodded his head after a few moments. "As I thought. She's imprinted on Thomas." Muscle Man was the most confused. "What? To Thomas? Why?"

Skips turned back to Thomas. "When a dragon egg is close to hatching, the last thing that touched it will be the subject of its imprnting. It's parents stay with it all the time to make sure that it knows who its parents are. Thomas...the moment you touched the egg with your bare hands...you became its foster father."

Thomas' eyes were wide, as he looked back at the baby, who had a curious look in her eyes as her tail wagged. "Dada?"

He truly had no idea what he's supposed to do now. He was going through a nice weirded out day as usual, and the next moment, he's a parent. How is he gonna deal with this? No. Heck with that. How's his _mother _going to react?! He didn't have his mother's mind, but he was SURE that she didn't expect dragon as a grandchild!

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY FREAKING GOAT! What am I gonna do?! I don't know how to take care of a dragon! I don't even think I CAN take care of her! WHAT AM I GONNA D-" SLAP! Mordecai walked up and slapped him as hard as he could, snapping him out of it. "Dude...first off...you're gonna stop freaking out."

"Right...right...sorry Mordecai. I really needed that."

" Second off...you are not gonna take care of her alone. We're all here to help you deal with this. Right guys?" Everyone except Muscle Man nodded in agreement. "I said RIGHT, guys?" He said more threateningly. What amuses everyone is that Muscle Man flinched. "Oh! Um..sure bro. Sure. We got your back."

Skips walked over to the baby and carefully picked her up by the underarms. She didn't seem to notice. The new world she has been introduced to was very fascinating to her newborn type mind. " I'm going to do a quick diagnosis. Just to see if there's any health problems we might run into and need to be prepared for."

He walked back over to the table, cleared it off a little, and gently set her down. She saw his face, and wagged her tail. "Kips!" He chuckled a bit. Her English isn't very developed either. "Alright sweetie, I'm going to give you a quick look around, so I need you to be a good girl, okay?" She stared at him blankly, then smiled again. "Kips!" "I'll take that as a yes."

He lifted up her wings, keeping a keen eye out. "Wings are forming normally." He set them down and picked up one paw. "No scars or skin conditions visible. Clear and shining." He set her paw down, and stretched her eyelids only slightly open. "Eye functions are perfectly normal. Nothing irritating or anything." He then checked her ears, shining a flashlight in them. "Nothing blocking her hearing." He then went for her snout.

"Alright, say ah." She didn't seem to want to open her mouth. "Uh uh!" Skips wasn't surprised, dragons were also prideful when they wanted to be. "Come on now, I only want to check your teeth." "Uh uh!" Thomas watched from behind, seeing Skips hit a roadblock. He then came with an idea. "Listen to Skips-" "Kips!" "Right, please listen to Kips? For...Dada?" He feels SO weird right now.

She looked at Thomas, then to Skips. Then after a period of time passing, she eventually opened her mouth wide. It was surprising to say at the least, her mouth could stretch wider and longer than a python's. Now having an opening, Skips took a look at her teeth. It didn't seem that there was anything messed up about her teeth. Everything in her mouth seemed very much normal. Her teeth were canine, so that was pretty much it. Her tongue briefly licked Skips' face, as he pulled back and dried off.

"Alright then. I'll have to do monthly checks, but she seems perfectly healthy." Right at that moment, her stomach began to grumble, and she whimpered while looking at Thomas. "Dada...hungy...hungy." She said while pointing at her him a moment to figure out what she meant. "Oh! You're hungry! OK then. Uh...Skips? Little help?"

"Let's see...there...isn't really isn't a recorded limit on what dragons will eat, since they are omnivores. But what I'd recommend is the basic milk feeding. Or at least small rodents she can handle. Like rats, possums, and...(sweatdrop) raccoons..."

Everyone turned to Rigby at the last suggestion. "What?...What?!" Benson stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. _Restrain Benson...restrain...you wouldn't go that far...because then you'd be in prison... _"Alright then. Guys, last job for the night, get newborn dragon something to eat."

"Dragon, Benson?" The gumball machine gritted his teeth at the sudden voice. "Gene..." He turned around. Indeed, the vendor was there, looking interested. "You now have a mystical creature on your hands, Benson?"

"What's it to you? What are you doing here?"

"I was honestly just going to break some of your thing and walk then I see that little beauty right there...and you said it was female?" He walked over to the small creature, forcefully pushing Mordecai out of the way. "Interesting..." She grew nervous from Gene towering above her, and ran over to Thomas, burying her head into his shirt. "Hmmm...how much?" Thomas looked at him. "Excuse me?" "I mean, how much do you want for her?"

Mordecai came back up and shoved Gene away. "She's not for sale." He growled. "You really are a jacked up dude, thinking we'll just sell her when she's just been born." Rigby sided with his friend, waving his arm up. "Yeah, why do you gotta be like that?!" Gene dusted himself off as he stood back up.

" Don't you realize what you have here? Your park is boring, dull, no excitement anywhere." He clearly doesn't know what working here has effected on the park. What does he know anyway? He's just a vending machine. Meanwhile, Thomas was beginning to feel protective of the baby, keeping it close. "Sorry, but we're not changing our minds."

"Think about it. You have your very own park attraction that will knock all the others out of the sky! I'm talking big things, Benson! Big things!" Benson glowed red as he stood over Gene. "NO." "Come on, Benson!" Benson finally shouted in frustration, no longer having patience for this. "That's it! This dragon has been placed under park protection, effective immediately! Anyone outside park management even _touches _her will be placed under arrest! She's been labeled under protected species. If that is all, be on your way, Gene."

"But-"

"I SAID GO AWAY GENE!" He was actually afraid, and just road his truck out of there. Benson calmed down, as he looked at the dragon. She seemed to have been frightened by his yelling. "No no, don't cry! I'm sorry I yelled. Please don't cry." She sniffles, as she snuggled towards Thomas still. "Dada...still hungy..." Thomas shook his head. He almost forgot what they were supposed to do. "I know, you're hungy-I mean, hungry. Come on guys." He picked her up, and they all walked back to the house. Mordecai made sure that Gene wasn't following them.

They walked inside, and Thomas went to the fridge. Just his luck, a baby bottle. Wait...why do they have this? O_h right. Mordecai lost that diaper bet and the guys added insult to injury. _He poured milk into the bottle, and heated it in the microwave for a few minutes. He grabbed it, and held it towards the baby. "Alrighty then, think you can open for me?" The dragon wagged her tail, and opened her mouth. She began to drink the warm milk softly, as she put her tiny paws on the bottle, and slowly closed her eyes. Either Thomas was crazy, or she was _purring. _He didn't think dragons could purr. Then again, he barely knows a thing about dragons. Whatever. "That's it...drink up. Thomas is here...he's kinda freaking out...but he's here..." The guys walked in to see him, and were silent.

"How ya doin', Dada? HAHAHA!" Muscle Man laughed, High Fiving HFG. Thomas blushed a bit. The baby finished drinking the milk, and sighed, satisfied. "Alright...I should probably...uh...burp her or something..." He turned her over and started patting her back. This was REALLY weird. Rigby scoffed though.

"Please, Thomas. I don't think that baby dragons are the same as regular babies." On cue, her cheeks puffed as she let out a little burp, which also had a sparkle of flame that inadvertedly landed on Rigby's tail. "Huh..maybe they are the same..."

Mordecai panicked. "Dude! Your tail is on fire!"

"It's not on fire. Hey...does anyone smell something burning?" He looked at his tail, which has definitely caught ablaze. "Huh...it is on fire...MY TAIL IS ON FIRE!" He ran around in a frenzic circle, as everyone watched him freak out. The dragon was clapping her paws together, clearly enjoying this. "Riggy funny! Riggy funny!"

"IT BURNS! But she almost said my name! In your faces! Wait, what was I doing? AH! MY TAIL WAS ON FIRE, I REMEMBER NOW!" He hopped into the sink, being able to fit him. He poured cold water over himself, putting out the flame and easing the pain at the same time. "Much better.." He then glared at the baby. "You must have REALLY enjoyed that, didn't you?" The dragon just wagged her tail, signifying a yes.

Skips then put a hand on Thomas' shoulder. "Ya know...you realize that we have to name her, right?" "Oh yeah!...any ideas guys!"

"Little Miss Dragon!"

"The Rigbynator!"

"Muscle Dragon!" Everyone but Pops stared at Muscle Man with a look that said, HECK NO!

Mordecai looked at Thomas. "It called you its dad dude. So its actually your call." Thomas looked down at the dragon, who continued to look at him with its light purple eyes. Its blue green scales were reflecting off the moonlight of the lunar eclispe... "That's it. Luna. Because I found her on a lunar eclispe." Everyone looked at each other, agreeing. "What about you? Do you like that name?" The dragon yipped. "Lu-nna! Luna!" "I'll take that as a yes."

She was very happy with her name. But she stopped as her ears flickered. She then turned towards the door, pointing at it with her claw. "Door." Thomas laughed. "Yes Luna, that's a do-" He stopped immediately as they heard knocking on the door. That was weird. Rigby scratched his head. "You don't think she _sensed _somebody at the door, do you?" Skips thought about it. "Dragons are known for having powers that rival the most powerful of wizards, but its still too early to tell." Mordecai stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll answer it."

As he got closer, there was a deep uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, which got more and more noticable as he neared the door. He heard the rain pouring from outside, not noticing until now. He slowly opened the door. "Hel-" He didn't finish, as a figure stood at the doorway soaking. It was clearly female, because of the pink skirt and blue sweater. She wore a purple raincoat and had a black hat in her hand. By the looks of her makeup streaming down her face, it looks like she was also crying. A lot.

She then dropped to her knees, sobbing loudly in Mordecai's chest. "Mordecai! Oh Mordecai! I'm so glad that your here! I'm sorry! I just didn't know where else to go! I'm so sorry!" Mordecai was about to soothe her, but not before recognizing the voice behind the hood. _It..can't be..._

Everyone else heard the crying, and went to check on them. But they saw the woman sobbing into Mordecai's chest. She was obviously very distraught. But that's not what shocked them. It was WHO it was.

"MARGARET?!"

* * *

**What's this? Did I just leave a cliffhanger? Well how about that...**

**Reviews...make people happy, no? If its a willing choice, it makes all of us happy!**


	3. I'm here for you

**Another chapter! Yay! **

* * *

Everyone stood in extreme belief as they quietly watch the robin cry in Mordecai's arms. Why the heck was she here? She left for college a few months ago, and it left Mordecai in a very deep deprression. He eventually got over her...but now she's here. Crying her eyes out. What the heck happened to her? Mordecai certainly wanted to know. Luna, while in Thomas' arms, looked very worried about the one she's never met before.

"Mar...ga..ret?" Thomas heard her peep, and looked at her in surprise. B_ut how? She just saw Margaret...wait...maybe because we all shouted her name...that must be it._

Mordecai was doing his best to try and soothe the robin in his wings. "Margaret...what's wrong? What are you doing here?" It's not that he isn't happy to see her, but she literally just jumped into his arms crying. This was prone for worry. "Shouldn't you be in college?"

Margaret tried to speak, but the sobbing made her words unable to be understood. "School...g-gunners...b-b-bombs...and f-fire...so much...fire..." He couldn't understand her very well, she needed to calm down. "Come on Margaret. Let's get you warm." He cooed, as he wrapped his arms around her, and gently picked her up bridal style, then took her into the living room.

Rigby watched on, until he realized something and quickly looked at Thomas. "Dude! Thomas! She can't see Luna, not now!" "Ah crap! I'm gonna take her upstairs!" He kept Luna in his arms and ran up the steps before Margaret could see them.

Mordecai set Margaret down on the couch, and sat next to her. "Rigby, hurry and call Eileen." "Okay bro. What about CJ?" Mordecai froze. If these two meet, it will only complicate things even further. He never even thought about that until just now. "No, just Eileen."

Rigby nodded in understandingg, and dialed Eileen on his cell. It rung for a few moments as he tapped his foot. He then heard someone pick up. " Rigby?"

"Hey Eileen! Listen, you gotta come to the house. Like, right now." "Sorry Rigby, but I'm currently working at the moment. Is there a way to reschedule?" "There's no time for that! Margaret's here! (Click) Hello? Hellooooo?" Just at that moment, he heard something kick the door open. Eileen came in running in her work clothes and a black jacket, soaking wet. "Margaret?! She came back?!"

Rigby looked between Eileen and his phone, very much confused. " Wait...weren't you just...I mean you were...how'd you get here?" "I told my boss if he stood in my way I'd crack every bone in his body. He let me leave because he knows I'm capable." Rigby was stunned for a moment. "You know what? It doesn't matter, because you're here." She nodded hurriedly, and rushed to her friend.

"Margaret!" "Eileen!?" Eileen jumped into the arms of her friend as she noticed her tears. The sisterhood between the two of them continues even to this day. So of course Eileen was still very worried. "What happened?! You left for college! Why are you back?!" The robin wiped her tears, seeing her three closet friends by her side. She leaned in to Mordecai's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Something happened...something bad..."

* * *

Margaret was walking over to her next class, annoyingly exhausted. The hardest classes were always the longest. Not only were they hard, long, but most importantly...boring. Really...really...boring. She could think of a number of things that could be more fun than chemistry. But apparently chemistry is one of thkse sigificant parts of life that just can't be ignored.

"Alright...that's another class down...now all I need is-"

**BOOM! **

She heard the loud explosion as she felt the buildings shake from the unforeseen blast. She tried to balance herself as she wanted to process what exactly was going on now. "What the?!"

She heard other students screaming, and teachers yelling for them to form single file lines or something. The thing that shut her beak closed, was the rifle shots. She suddenly grew scared as she heard bodies drop to the floor.

_Oh no...its a shootout! _Not wanted to get spotted, she took cover behind a falling desk in another room. The gun shots were clearly heard as she desparately tried to look for a seeable exit. But she keeps seeing nysterious guys covering every turn.

"Man...what am I going to do?! Gotta find a way out! Oh, I just hope everyone else is alright..."

"There she is!" She froze as she looked behknd her. These dudes were armed, and their rifles were aimed at her. Not a good sign. "She's the one the boss wants! Don't let her get away! Shoot to stun!"

_Ah crap!_

With newfound stamina, she took off again, not wanting to find out why they were after her specifically. She could already hear the gunshots getting closer and closer as they chased her. When she passed a corner, another gunshot chipped a door...and her shoulder.

"AH!" She shouted as she gripped her now bleeding shoulder. She felt lucky that it didn't penetrate it instead of grazing her. This was insane! Why were they even chasing her?! The shots continued to follow her as she tried to make her way to the lower floor.

She could just hear them coming after her, and decided to hid in the janitors room real quick. If she was going to get out of here she needs to take one out. So she grabbed a broom and lied in wait. After a few moments, one of the gunners were passing by, still looking for her.

"I know you're here little birdie..." She burst out of the closet and hit the guy with the broom at the back of his head, making him fall to the ground. It was so hard a hit that it snapped in two. She knocked him out...or thought she did. The guy wasn't unconscious, as he slid his hand quickly, and made her trip.

Margaret thought back to the closet. _Cleaning materials irritate the_ eyes...she threw a bottle of unknown chemicals at the guys face, making him scream and grab it. She took the chance to take off again.

Another bomb explosion rocked the building, as she desparatly tried to keep her balance. The guys were still on her tail, and the flames were making her delusional. She knew if she stopped, she wasn't getting back up. She eventually made her way through an exit, and pushed the door with whatever stamina she had left.

She ran a few more steps before panting, hands on her knees. She was covered in soot, and her arm was still hurt. She looked back at her used to be college. She was glad that most students found their way out, but the building was completely destroyed. She couldn't believe this happened. All of this...because they were after _her. _Why?!

Her eyes began to water as she took this in. Her dream school...gone out of nowhere. She couldn't go back to her parents, not now. But what would she say to them? She couldn't stay here, those guys could still be chasing her. She truly had no other place to go that wouldn't end well. She didn't know anyone who could dull her pain, except...

_You're always there for me...I guess...I mean...there isn't a lot of people I can say that about._

_Him..._

She knew who. Margaret needed tickets. Plane tickets. Fast.

* * *

Margaret by now has stopped crying. Everyone looked af her, genuinely concerned. Someone just tried to kill her at her own school. And she had no idea who would actually do that. She was terrified, everyone could see that. So scared that she didn't even bother notifying her parents of what happened. Instead, she came straight back to...Mordecai...

"Guys...let's clear out." Benson said quietly, as everyone walked out of the living room. Thomas was doing his best to keep Luna from jumping out of his arms. Margaret couldn't see her yet. Neither...could...Eileen..._Ah cripes. _

Back in the living room, Mordecai still held on to Margaret, trying to give her comfort. "Oh man...well...look, I'm sorry about what happened. You must have been happy over there. I mean, you were waiting a very long time for this, only for some jerks to totally ruin your chances. You should never have to go through something like that, because you were following a dream. I will never forgive the jerks who would do such a thing. I can't think of any reason they would ever attack the coolest girl I know." Mordecai saw her smiling at him, and he blushed. "Sorry, I'm probably not making any sense. I've gotten rusty at actually making people feel better. I mean, its been a long time since I had to do so. I mean-"

"I don't care about that Mordecai." He went silent as she said this. "This is why I came to you. You don't even know how you're going to lift my spirits...yet you don't stop trying. There's not a lot of people I know that would do that, especially at their own expense." Mordecai rubbed his neck.

"Sure...my education has been hindered by another random pyschopath that just can't leave people be. I truly am upset by that. And I kinda want to wring their necks the next time I see them...but that isn't important right now. They already started repairs...but...I don't know."

"You'll get another chance. I know you will." Mordecai said softly. Margaret looked at him carefully, knowing that he meant it. As a response, she kissed him on the beak. Mordecai kissed back, dearly missing this. Before it could turn into makeout, he remembered something important...

_All right everyone! New Years is here! Remove your masks! (Mordecai and other girl remove their masks)_

_CJ?!_

_MORDECAI!? _

"Margaret...wait." He gently pushed her off him, and she looked worried. "We can't do this. At least not now." "What? Why not?"

If Margaret new about his emotional breakdown, she would never forgive herself. She's been through enough already. "The guys wanted me to move on, and I tried to. So I met another girl who I had a lot in common with-"

"Its CJ, isn't it? You don't have to hide it from me Mordecai. I know with me gone you tried to make the best for yourself. It must have been hard. But believe me, I'm not at all mad with you."

"That's good. I just need to work things out for both of you. But until then...I can't be dating until my head's straight." Margaret knew that Mordecai was trying to be modest. He always tried to be modest. "Okay then...I trust you. So what now? I can't exactly limp myself back to the Coffee Shop."

"You can stay here! I can make arrangements with Benson!" "Really?!" Mordecai made sure not to mention Luna to her. That was for Thomas to decide on. "Alrighty then. Its settled!"

Back on the stairs, Thomas carried Luna in his arms, trying to keep her quiet. Which wasn't very hard, since she was beginning to small asleep. She kept trying to keep her eyes open, but it was futile. She let herself fall into slumber, purring in his arms.

"Whew...she's finally asleep. Maybe I can think about-" (Vibrate) His looked at his cell. "Ah crap, its mom. (Click) Hey mom...no I'm still at work...um...I...gotta lot on my hands now, so Benson needs me to stay the night...really? Thanks for understanding mom. Kay, bye." He hung up, as he went to a spare room in the house.

He set Luna in one of doggy beds. Benson had a dog...until you know who let it run away...so he had no more use for it. Luna sensed she was in a small bed, so she stamped her feet, and lied her head down on her paws, and went back to sleep purring. Thomas watched her steadily beforw going to his own spare bed.

"Well...she looks kinda cute just sleeping like that...but now I gotta figure out how to break this to mom in the morning...and there's also my college classes...sure...that's all gonna be fun...why not?"

If you didn't notice, he was being sarcastic.

_Somewhere outside..._

_"Its him! He has the child! We should snatch it now while she's defenseless!" _

_"No. Not yet...she's already attached to him. Besides...we need our bargaining chips alive you know..." _

* * *

**Looks like Thomas is gonna have a fun day tomorrow! (Not...) And Margaret's temporarily moved in? She DOES need an apartment again, you know. **

**And the voices...who...or _what, _are they?**


	4. Rough Day, Thomas? (Part One)

**Yeah...I know I'm pretty fast paced. But sometimes its just how I do things. I hope you can forgive that. **

**Let's begin!**

* * *

_The very next day..._

Thomas wakes up the next day, with rustled fur and red eyes. There was something about this day that just gave him a pretty weird taste him his mouth. And Benson came in just in time to confirm it. "Hey Thomas? Your college teachers called me a couple minutes ago. The hours were cut off and you'll have to make them up another day." The goat groaned.

"What happened?" " Apparently those professional janitors...are sloths. Literally...sloths...they released dangerous chemicals into the air vents when they fell asleep and toxic gas is spreading all around the building. No one is allowed in until they find a way to cleanse it without polluting the air."

Thomas groaned louder. He slept early for NOTHING! "Ha...well...that gives me some time to work on classwork. And some time with Luna too. And now...I have to tell my mom about her early...faaaaantastic." Benson shrugged his shoulders as he walked away.

Thomas adjusted his shirt, put his shoes back on, and went over to the sleeping mini dragon. She was still sound asleep, so he rubbed her head to gently wake her up. "Hey...Luna? Time to wake up. Come on."

She steadily opened her eyes. "Yawn...morning Daddy." Thomas smiled, but then it turned into shock. "Wait...did you say...morning daddy?"

"Um...yes? Is that a bad thing?" Thomas tried to shake himself awake. Her grammer...has gotten a little bit better than just yesterday. That...and he thinks she just grew a little bit. Because she went from being smaller than the doggy bed...to fitting it just right.

Thomas just had one thing to say. "Ssssssskiiiiiippppsss?"

_**A few seconds later...**_

The yeti took a good long examination. "Hm..." Luna looked at the both of them curiously, having no idea what was going on. They were trying to figure out what exactly was up with her.

"Yeah...this is normal. She's only adapting." Thomas had no idea what that meant. Not the word, the entire meaning. "It takes a baby quite a while to actually develop speech, how to walk, et cetera. Dragon hatchlings learn at a much faster rate, yet it still takes a while. All she did really was learn a few more words. She's a bit of a fast learner, but doesn't know it."

Thomas rubbed his head. "But her growth...what about her growing a couple of feet?" Skips nodded. "Just a little draconic growth spurt. She'll be like that for a long while. After a month and a half, or more, she'll be at full size. Bigger than the entire house. Just as much, her appetite will increase too. And who knows what other additions she'll have from her growth. Even I can't be sure what she will develop. Not all dragon developments are the same."

Thomas took all of this in. He was trying to find a was to put all of that in a more simple manner. "So basically...she's growing? Just at a fast rate?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Only difference is that she's getting bigger, but that doesn't mean she's aging faster. I'll have to come back to you on that one." Thomas nodded silently.

"Hey daddy...are we gonna do something? I'm feeling kinda hungry." Luna asked politely. Skips whispered to Thomas: "Small animals...and Rigby...better watch out. I wasn't kidding about the appetite thing. You may have to clean up some dead animals...if there is any part of them left. But hopefully she won't give in too much to her carnivorous side. I'm not saying she can't eat meat, just be sure it isn't the only thing."

Thomas shrugged. " Benson probably won't mind. Possums have been a real pain for me and the guys. Who knows? Maybe she'll only eat the bad animals that try to hurt people. But...now I'm worried for Rigby."

Luna luckily wasn't paying attention to any of this. She sat there obediently, waiting for her call to move. After a few more minutes of discussion, Thomas walked away, and she hopped off the table. "Alright Luna. Nothing is wrong, you're just learning very fast. Like what you'll be eating."

He noticed that she stopped at a piece of roadkill. Poor bunny didn't see the recklessness of Muscle Man's driving. He sighed. " Benson assigned some of us for roadkill duty. This is gonna suck." He looked at Luna, who eyed it hungrily. She wasn't really? Wait, Skips said dragons will eat close to anything, and the rabbit hasn't really started rotting yet...why is this so difficult?

It looked like she wouldn't do it without Thomas' say-so. "Ha...go on. It's alright. It truly beats letting it lie there." Luna nodded silently. She picked the dead rabbit up, and swallowed it whole. She honestly wanted to be friends with other animals, she really did. But her eating habits paired with growth spurts may cause one sort of problems. Unless she develops some sort of...

"Luna, did you like the rabbit? You know, for something your species, it isn't wrong. Natural stuff does get confusing." Luna smiled when he said this. It looked like she had only a shred of self consciousness. "Daddy, could we do something else?"

"Um...sure. What do you have in mind?" Luna looked towards the skies, watching the birds in the air fly freely. She stretched her wings as an indicator. "You want to fly? Isn't it a little early for that? You just came to life yesterday." "I know. But...it looks so cool...just soaring through the air like that...I'd feel so free...but, my wings aren't big enough yet."

Thomas heard the disappointment in her voice. Looks like flying was already turned into a life's goal. But its only been a day, she can't learn that fast...or can she? He really couldn't be sure about it.

"Well...maybe there's something else we can do. I'm not too excited about showing you to mom yet. But I also really don't think I can keep you a secret from her forever."

"Then don't keep me a secret, Daddy. Just come out with it. Quick and painless." Thomas wanted to believe that, but found he couldn't. "Yeah well...it may be quick, but that doesn't make it painless..." "It will be worse if you just put it off." He looked at her, wondering how she figured that out so fast. "At least...that might be what happens...I don't know..."

Of course. She doesn't fully understand it herself, that's why she's telling him. She didn't even realize that she was right about this. Luna is just learning. "Okay. So before I can actually do something remotely relaxing while school is being de-fumed, I got to get work done around here."

A little while later, Thomas was moving boxes into the house filled with who knows what, as Luna stayed outside to play with the small squirrels. They found it safe when they realized they weren't food to her. Back to Thomas, he didn't know what was in those boxes, but Muscle Man insisted that it was important. Which gave him a somewhat uncomfortable sign.

"Alright Thomas, the last box goes right there." Muscle Man ordered. The last box set, he turned back to the green man, who had a button in his hand. Not a good sign. "What...does that do?"

"Nothing important. Hehehe..." Not taking any chances, Thomas left the house. Muscle Man meanwhile went into hiding.

_Literally ten seconds later..._

"I can't believe you're actually letting Margaret crash here for the time being." Rigby said begrudgingly to Mordecai.

"You heard what she's been through dude. She has to get back on her feet. Get herself together. Find a-" At that moment, something popped out of all the boxes, and they were covered with pie cream.

"Ah what?! What the heck is this?!" Rigby licked some of the cream off his face. "Blueberry pie...filled with mud!? ACK! WHY DID I LICK BLUEBERRY MUD PIES?!"

"Gotcha dudes!" They should have known. Muscle Man was literally behind this.

"Muscle Man! The heck dude?!"

"Don't think that now Thomas is on board that I forgot about you dudes. We're not through." Mordecai rubbed his forehead. "Is this still about that time we crashed your car? We said sorry!"

"You crashed it MULTIPLE times!" "But still! Who even helped these in here?! Wait...Thomas was played again. We better get out of here before Benson sees-he's right behind us isn't he?" Yes he was. He was not happy.

"Wait Benson! It wasn't us! It was Musclllll-where'd he go?" The green man was gone in a flash. Rigby pounded the ground. "Dang it, Mitch!"

_Back outside..._

Thomas went back to keeping watch of Luna, who must have been trying to fly, since she flapped her wings fast, then plopped back onto the ground. She looked kind of confused.

"I don't get it. I have the wings...why can't I fly?"

"Skips said that you're still adapting, so it must not be far enough for you to try to fly yet. You gotta slow down and relax Luna. You're not growing _that _quickly." Thomas then felt it. "Rigby must be upset with me about something...I knew helping Muscle Man gave me chills for a reason."

"Daddy? You said something about Uncle Rigby?" Now she says his name right? She really IS learning. "Yeah...what about him?" "Can I eat him?"

Thomas was now very thoroughly confused. What is she thinking in that little head of hers? "Why...would you...want to do that?" "Because I can make it so that it doesn't hurt. Not one bit. And he can also still be here when we finish." The idea still didn't fit right in his head, but now he was curious. She can almost tower above the raccoon anyway, with the quick growth.

"How?"

"Thomas?" Mordecai came calling, running over to Thomas. "Dude, are you busy?" "No...why?" "Good, while Rigby is forced to clean something he didn't create, I'm free to help you out with something." Thomas didn't like the growing smile on the blue jay's face. "With what?" "Follow me and find out."

Mordecai lead Thomas away to the snack bar, when he received a text. It was his mother. _Coming over to check on you. Heard about de-fuming, want to make sure you're alright. See you there! Love Mom. _

Oh that's freaking fantastic! Is there anything that can make his day even more confusing and difficult to deal with?!

" Here he is, CJ."

_Wait what?! _

Mordecai lead him straight to the cloud girl herself. She waved at them while in her usual attire. Why...was she here?

"Yep. This is the guy, CJ. Since almost everyone in the park has been in at least one real relationship, I suggested you give Thomas a chance. He's actually a very cool guy. Have fun you two!" Before he walked away, Thomas gripped his wing tightly.

"Mordecai! Why?!" He whispered. Mordecai lowered his voice too. "Things were going to destroy me trying to pick a girl, dude. And I don't want to break any hearts. So, I decided to pair you up with CJ, since you're the only one who isn't interested in anyone yet."

"Your putting her on me?! Why?!" "Chill dude! I'm not asking you to make out with her or anything! Just get to know each other, ask about each others hobbies, school stuff, you know, the casual stuff. Its not just for you, its also for Luna."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"A certain amount of time is gonna pass, dude. Then she's gonna wonder what a " mommy" is." Thomas blushed considerably. "Admit it dude. We want to help, but we're busy most of the time. You need someone who actually has time for her. Sooner or later, you'll have to leave her with someone."

Thomas was out of arguments. He did need help when he needed it. And the de-fuming of his school should only be a few days from now. He needed someone to watch her off work time. "But what do I say to mom? She's on her way to check on me for any " contamination" or something!"

"Dude...its time you learn one of our simplest rules of problem solving: Make it work." With that, Mordecai walked away calmly, leaving the goat with CJ. She seemed concerned, but not very.

Thomas inwardly sighed. This day was not supposed to be so difficult!

_Why do I say things...? _

* * *

**Yep...Thomas has some things to work out. I said this story was about him, didn't say I would make it easy for him. But eventually it will.**


	5. Rough Day, Thomas? (Part Two)

**Time kinda got away from me. But I updated! It's just a simple conversation...then other things...huh...BEGIN!**

* * *

There were things around this blasted park that just shouldn't be so difficult! Yet fate CLEARLY doesn't have Thomas as a favorite! He has to deal with Luna, his coming mother, and now his friends settled a girl for him to spend time with?

_Why do I say things...? _

There was seriously no way he was getting out of this without a scratch or two. The real problem was what kind of scratches those will be. He definitely didn't want to be a scapegoat to Mordecai's love crisis...yet here he was. And joy oh joy, he has _plenty _of time to spend with this girl. And once more, time before his mother gets here. Things were not supposed to be so complicated.

_The irony of it all is...I actually WISH I was in school right now. School is less stressful than this! And school is stressful! What the heck am I supposed to do now?! Hah...alright Thomas. Calm down. You got yourself kicked off a bridge...you can talk to a girl. _

"Um...hello there?" _STUPID DUMBASS! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED BE?!_

"Hey! As Mordecai said before, names CJ, which is short for Cloudy Jay. You must be Thomas, as he also said." She was on Point, which meant she was honestly curious. Good, she's not feeling negative. Maybe Thomas was a little paranoid, he didn't know for sure.

"Ok then...did he also tell you that I'm the new intern around here?" "Oh sure,sure. Ever since we've seen each other again he shared as much as he wanted to with me. There was plenty that happened over here since we've last seen each other. The craziness around here ceases to end, huh?" CJ said with an honest smile. "By the way...how'd you fare here?"

"Well you know...I got used to it pretty quickly. Only took one of my superiors pretending to try and murder me to actually get how things work around here." "Really?" "Nah, not really...it took working for a freaky beard dude for two months to realize that wasn't the first time things went down here."

Thomas expected a negative reaction, there wasn't a lot of confidence in his voice. But again, he was thrown off by her laughter. "As I thought, crappy stuff happens here. But seriously though...that must have been pretty rough, starting off an internship to a nearly demolished park that almost fell under a pycho's hands. If I knew it was that kind of trouble I would have helped out too."

Thomas relaxed a little. This...wasn't going horribly. He really needed to build his confidence. "So you must be a pretty caring person then. I wish I could be like that. Usually I'm asking selfish questions like "Are we getting paid for this?" And a couple of other things.

"Face it dude, interns tend to do dumb things like that because of inexperience. For actual workers...it either fades away or grows. Or stays right where they're at. It's a complicated web of nobody gets it at all."

"You seem to know plenty about that kind of thing. Could you have-" "Worked the intern role? Yep...didn't go so well." "How?" "I worked part time as a delivery girl, right? At some point a receiver decided to be EXTREMELY rude for being late for a simple FIVE seconds. So I..._redocorated _his house before I left. (completely trashed it) Hour later, got kicked off. The nerve of some people right?"

Thomas winced as he remembered a few words. _Starter Pack..._

"Yeah...I kinda do...unfortunately. There's just so much that can annoy you past the breaking point. Usually I don't notice it. Anyway...what else can we talk about that doesn't steep past complete humiliation."

"Alright then. How bout close bonds? Like...other friends, family?" "Well...There is my mooooom...oh man. I completely forgot that she'll over here soon! I should stay casual so I can relax my nerves." CJ now laughed at his concerned face. He really has little confidence in his ability. There's gotta be a way to bring that up without him realizing it. "Another thing: Have you heard about what happened to Margaret?"

CJ's face turned sad. "Yeah. We knew each other from a little incident back then...involving...Mordecai..." She rubbed her neck nervously. That was something she really didn't want to come back to in a simple conversation while trying to get to know someone better. "I also heard that her college was under seige by some kind of terrorist attack. I really felt bad for her because of that." So they weren't the only ones.

There was still the matter family and whatnot. "Back to the family matters...I guess the park guys are family, in a way. And there really isn't anything else to mention-"

Something slid into Thomas's shirt, and out of his shirt collar. "What about me?!" Thomas sighed. _Luna! Of course! I honestly wanted to avoid that part of the conversation to keep secrecy intact. _

"I know you wanna keep me secret Daddy, but COME ON!" CJ gasped at the site of the mini dragon in the goats shirt. "Did...she just call you-"

"Yeah...let's just say that an egg hatches right when I found it, and here she is. So CJ, meet Luna. My...adopted...daughter." CJ didn't react for a few moments.

_As I thought. She's freaked._

She stared for a couple more seconds before shaking her head. "Okay...I know crap happens here all the time...but not gonna lie...this is a new one." Again, she was casual about it. At this point it's just amazing. Luna took a curious look at the cloud girl, getting an unsure vibe from her. She hopped out of Thomas shirt and eyed her more closely. "You're new. Very new."

"Why of course I am, um...Luna. I just came around for a small visit requested by Mordecai. He told me about Margaret's current situation."

"You know Ma-gar-ret?"

"Luna? Listen, say it altogether: Margaret."

"Mar..ga...ret? Ma...garet...Margaret?" Thomas nodded supportingly. _Skips was right...she IS a fast learner. She just doesn't realize that she is. _

CJ smiled at Luna learning a name. "So she can say my name, Margaret's name, Mordecai's name...what about Rigby's?" Luna jumped at the name. "That's right! Daddy, you didn't say whether or not you'll let me eat Uncle Rigby?"

There she goes again with that! Thomas head was beginning to hurt. "Ha...Luna. I don't know if this is preferred food or a first prank. But if you can show me that your suggestion won't kill Rigby...again...then you can do so."

A cartoonish question mark over the dragon's head as she tilted it. "Kill? What does that mean?" Dang. She learns fast, but not that fast. But...that means...

_Oh crap...I just put Rigby in jeopardy...I hope he doesn't notice..._

_**(Back in the house) **  
_

Rigby was simply disregarding his chores as usual, playing video games with Mordecai. A converse passed on like this:

"Setting Thomas up with CJ?"

"Yep." After a few more moments, Rigby felt a chill around his back. He rubbed his arms. "You okay Rigby?"

"Yeah...I guess so. But for some reason...I feel like I'm going to be hunted soon. And...why do I have the sudden urge to hurt Thomas?" After a few momends, he shrugged it off.

_**(With the group)**_

"Meh...I'm sure he doesn't." CJ was gently petting Luna's head, hearing and feeling her purrs. "So how do you plan on taking care of her?"

Thomas remembered Mordecai's haunting word: _Mommy..._

"Gah...well...you see..." His walkies talkie then buzzed. "Oh thank goodness. Hello?"

_Thomas! Some mysterious group of characters waltzed into the park, and knocked out Benson. They seem to be targeting you, as they heard your name before. You better get out of there quickly! Regroup with Mordecai and Rigby! Skips out! _

Thomas grew nervous, and looked at CJ. "I heard him from here. We better move it!"

Thomas doesn't like that random people were after him. He liked finding out why even less for some reason. "Luna! Come on, girl!" Before he could move, his phone vibrated. He answered, as CJ stood by.

"Hey Mom...no no everything's fine...huh? You'll be here in five minutes? Wonderful! See you soon! Love you!" Thomas smiled calmly, as he hung up the phone and looked at Luna and CJ. He then dropped to his knees and screamed at the sky:

"WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!"

* * *

**Has your mother EVER done a surprise entrance to something you didn't want her to see and you were super freaked by the unexpectancy of it? Thomas is having that moment.**


	6. Rough Day, Thomas? (Part Three)

**Next Chapter! Not much to say! **

**Let's start!**

* * *

Okay. Things are going A-Okay. The day was still young, the afternoon still shines brightly. Things were really looking up for everyone.

Wait...hold on...mysterious dudes are attacking the park searching for something? Not totally new. The guys have been ambushed, Benson's KO'd, Skips is trying to find out what the heck was going on. There was no clue as to where Muscle Man and HFG were. Mordecai and Rigby, along with their guest, were inside the house. And Thomas, Luna, and CJ were outside the Snack Bar, clearly confused..The first one was screaming "WWWWWHHHHHHYYYYY?!"

Huh...guess this day isn't as good as it was supposed to be...it started out pretty much okay...now it's starting to suck. Pretty badly.

"What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do?! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!" SLAP! CJ slapped the goat, making him shake his head. "Dude...first things first...stop freaking out."

Thomas felt a small hint of Deja Vu. "That's almost exactly what Mordecai said to me..is that weird?"

"Not unless you think it is."

"Then I do not!"

Luna seemed unsure of what to do, as she has just been introduced to a situation like this. She has no idea that this is a usual routine. "Daddy? Are we going somewhere?"

Thomas quickly acknowledged her, and pointed in one direction. "This way, girl! We're going back to the house!" Staying obedient and staying close, Luna ran alongside Thomas and CJ, as they headed for the house.

"What do they even want with you anyway? I heard that part too!"

"I don't know, I've never been an immediate target before!" There was a distinct sound of fighting going on around them, leaving the group worried. They hoped this wasn't too much of a problem. Wait, why bother saying that now? Clearly this is a SERIOUS PROBLEM!

* * *

Margaret steadily awoke to the noise, yawning tiredly. She's stayed the night, and has been asleep most of the day. She was that exhausted. She got up from the sheets, and looked in the mirror. Bad case of bedhead, it seems.

"Ugh..." Thats something she really wants to rid herself of.

Back downstairs, Mordecai somehow sensed something amiss, and paused the game.

"Dude! Why'd you stop?! I was gonna win!" Rigby whined. Mordecai stared at him blankly.

"The score this 5555000 to 600 dude. I've already won." Rigby threw the controller to the ground, pouting. "Stupid Dig Champs...totally cheated me out of my win."

"Seriously dude, I think something is going on outside...and it doesn't sound pleasant. I better wake up Margaret." He walked up the stairs, leaving the raccoon there.

While Mordecai wasn't looking, Rigby restarted the game. "Lets see you beat me without a player. Hehe!"

"Rigby. I can hear you!"

"No you can't!"

Ignoring the rant, Mordecai headed over to the guest room, and opened the door slowly. "Hey...Margaret? Are you-OH GEEZ!"

Also forgot to mention...Margaret...wasn't exactly what you call...fully dressed. Yep. That's a bit awkward. Especially since she was standing right in front of the door.

"AH! MORDECAI!" She ran back towards the bed and covered herself with the sheets, blushing a bright shade of red. Mordecai was the same way, though he wasn't taking any chances, so he covered his eyes. "Oh crap! Margaret I am SO sorry! I swear I'm wasn't peeping!"

"No no, Mordecai, its fine, really! I didn't know you were coming in!"

"I should have knocked first either way!"

"I shouldn't have left the door ajar!"

That wasn't getting them anywhere anytime soon."Look, Margaret. Something weird is going on outside, I think we should check it out."

"Yeah, okay. Give me a minute to get dressed." Nodding, Mordecai walked out of the door...after accidently kicking the dresser. "Gah! Damn it!" He just hastily closed the door, leaving the robin alone.

When she heard his footsteps vanish, she groaned loudly into a pillow. "I can't believe I did that!"

(With Mordecai)

"I can't believe I did that!" He groaned while getting back to the living room. There was no way he could have seen that coming. He was never gonna live this down. Although he has to admit, that incident was far better than the one with Pops.(shivers...)

Yeah...he could keep that memory intact for a while. Its not like he's never seen it before. Yeah, that camping trip...when they almost got gutted by a humanoid deer...good times. He remembers the image. Her gorgeous cheeks, those shiny feathers in the sunlight, her skinny bird legs...well toned hips...luscious brea-

_NO MORDECAI! Perverted thoughts are bad thoughts! PERVERTED THOUGHTS ARE BAD THOUGHTS! _

Gentlemen emotion within him has snapped him out of it before he went too far. He shook his head and continued to walk down the stairs. He saw tht Rigby cheated his way into beating his high score.

"OHHHHHH! In your face! Wait...whats with your face? You look like you've seen somebody-"

"Don't...even...go there. Let's just check out whatever's outside and-"

Someone suddenly busted through the door, and slammed it shut just as quickly. "Guys! We managed to get inisde quickly!" Thomas shouted. CJ followed suit, holding Luna in her arms. "I think someone is following us! Someone said they're after Thomas!"

"Oh, so its HIS fault!" Mordecai punched the raccoon in the arm before responding. "Thomas? Why you?"

Margaret came down, fully dressed in a simple t-shirt and pants, then looked out the window. Her face was then filled with fear. "No...no no! They followed me here!" Mordecai knew whoever she meant weren't the good guys. He turned to Rigby seriously.

"Rigby. Death Kwon Do. Outside." Rigby stared back at him, anticipating this. "Let's do it."

(Back outside)

Skips just about ran out of sight, carrying an unconscious Benson and running next to Pops. The men behind them were chasing them down, spitting...fire? Thats when Skips knew that they couldn't be regular men. He just about dodged to the side as another wave of fire whizzed right passed him. Pops took cover behind a brick wall, taking cover.

"Enough hide and seek! Give us what we require and we shall leave peacefully!" If Skips could call being blown to bits was peaceful, he might as well not be. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

He felt something wrap around his leg, and was pulled back from the cover he hid behind. He was then tossed right through the wall, breaking it down. The newfound pain in his back kept him from getting back up easily. He then felt himself being lifted up into the air, and looked into the figures who's faces were covered by their hoods. They had...tails? That's when Skips realized that these men really weren't men at all. But then what were they?! Then he wide-eyed. _No...that's..impossible..._

"This is your last chance, yeti! Give us the child! Or suffer the-GAH!" The figure was kicked in the fast by a fast moving Death Kwon Do Mordecai. The same guy was then uppercutted in the gut by Rigby of the same power.

"Oh yeah! Eat on that, ya jerks!"

The mysterious figures gathered around their leader, who he seems to be. He got up slowly, eying Mordecai, Rigby, Thomas, and Margaret. He looked closely at Thomas. _So...he's the one the child has bonded to...and the female was the prey that got away..._

He got up, and dusted off his shoulders. His tail retreated back into his cloak. His...slitted eyes focused intensely on Thoma, Margaret and Skips. "We've wasted enough time with this useless babble. Know that this matter has not been settled." Just like that, he and his men vanished in a fit of smoke.

Margaret, who's gotten scared for a couple of moments, sighed with relief that her friends still wanted to protect her. But...why did that leave an unsatisfied feeling? Luna came from within the house, CJ still holding her. "Is it over?"

Thomas wiped his forehead. "I'm not so sure about that...I don't think we've seen the last of those guys. As the leader said.'

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" Benson yelled, now conscious. How unfortunate. Thomas sighed with exhaustion. "It can't possibly get worse than this..."

"Thomas!" He hear an eerily familiar female voice say. He nervously looked behind him.

_WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_

CJ sweatdropped, and set Luna down quietly. "You know what? This has been a rough day for you. Let's try again another time." She ran to her motorcycle and quickly rode off. Thomas looked around for support. All he saw was clouded figures of them that faded away with the wind. Luna was the only one who didn't run off. She wagged her tail, not knowing what kind of trouble her foster father was in.

""Daddy? What's going on?"

He looked back at his mother, who had a look that said, "I'm waiting for an explaination." He sweatdropped.

_I'll say it one more time...WHY DO I SAY THINGS?!_

* * *

**Yep. Thomas is not having a good day. I'm gonna skip the entire mother and son discussion thing. But if you do want to read that, review and tell me how I can make it as funny as possible, and i'll add it to the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will time skip one month. It will also feature a glimpse of Luna's potential. And...her new favorite snack. While that happens, Gene makes a reappearance, as Skips tries to find out what just happened here.**

**Enough babble. Farewell! (for now)**


	7. Silly Prey

**Another chapter. Not much to say, once again. Except this chapter isn't really understandable like the last one. Rigby...is going through some things...**

* * *

One_ month later..._

Luna snored while shaped in her enlarged bed. Yep, she grew a little bit more over time, like almost Mordecai's size. Its amazing, but lets move on to something else. Things have been pretty easy for the park group ever since that little incident a month ago. Everyone has been on a really tight edge ever since. Thomas has been spending more time with her, and as a result, as gotten more comfortable with her little young antics, which were usually joined by Rigby and Fives. But other than that, things have kinda died down for the most part.

As for her progress, it seems as she's grown as few more feet, still fitting inside the doggy bed at least a little bit. Skips has made it clear that she will continue to grow at points even he can't predict. So they will have to wait and see if she grows any more. Which should be soon.

Thomas was seeing CJ once in a while, when he could. They were met with a few bumpes in the road, but they were really getting along well. Mordecai was very pleased by this, his conscience was beginning to clear up, except for how he was supposd to get along with Margaret. That part of his mind was torn, betwen having her at long last, or letting her live go to live her life.

Margaret has the same kind of problem. She was happy to see Mordecai again, honestly. But now she can't have the education she hoped to have. She heard that Mordecai only wants what's best for her, to go out and chase her dream. But every time he says that, she sees that pain in his eyes that tells her something else. There was no way for her to be sure.

Anyway, as for Thomas, the college building has finally been de-fumigated, so he was back to catching up on a lot of missing classwork...hooray...

Back to Rigby and Luna. When Thomas wasn't around, they took the time to bond with one another. Rigby hung around her for that, and to make himself look "pretty awesome" with a dragon by his side. That is..when Benson smacked him in the head for being so careless with her.

They were extremely mischievious with one another as well. WIth their combined might, even prankmaster Muscle Man found himself with a worthy challenge. But other times,they try to outwit one another as well. Rigby found out that a one month old dragon has a lot more energy than he expected.

But this time...Rigby made a huge mistake. Everyone went out to get groceries because somebody went out and just sent an entire refridgerator hurtling into the sky, along with most of the food stored inside. Benson would have fired Rigby if it wasn't for Luna sticking up for him at the last minute. But now there wasn't much around to eat.

The employees are off buying groceries, Skips is very deep into his studies, CJ was nowhere to be found for the day, and Thomas had school for the hour. Eileen was working at the Coffee Shop while hanging with Margaret. That left Rigby alone in the park with a dragon. A gradually getting hungrier,female, young dragon...not pleasant to be Rigby today.

* * *

Luna was just beginning to wake up, yawning and stretching kinda like a dog. She shook her body head to tail, and opened her eyes. She was in the spare room that Margaret uses, who also wasn't here for the moment. She wondered if her father was around. She sensed the area around her, he was gone.

_Probably gone away to that..."school" place._

She decided to do something else, and walked down the woods, and down the stairs. She reached the bottom, and saw Rigby playing videogames. "Uncle Rigby? Where is everybody?"

"Oh, everyone is out right now. Going out to buy more food...and a new fridge. Because I kinda blew the other one up. Heh...not that it didn't look awesome!"

Luna wanted to laugh. But...that's when her stomach began to growl. She _and _Rigby grew a little nervous just at the sound of it. Luna blushed a little, and walked away silently. Rigby tried to focus back on the game.

"Okay...I just mentioned food to an unfed dragon...and considering she doesn't know how to use a can opener...no. No, I'm just freaking out too much, that's gotta be it."

Luna looked through the kitchen, trying to find something she can get his paws on. Her claws weren't sharp enough to carve through cans. And neither were her fangs. She sighed as she looked at the empty spot where the fridge used to be. Her stomach continued to growl, as she rubbed it while whining.

"Tummy...please stop being mad at me. I know there's no food around here, and that's disappointing. But I don't know what else to do." Strangely, its like it knows this, and rumbled quietly. She looked up at the realization. "Wait. Uncle Rigby? What does he have to do with this?"

More rumbles, and she widened her eyes. "Eat _him? _But...I don't know. No one said that I could do so." More rumbling."Huh? Remember what Daddy said?"_ I don't know if this is preferred food or a first prank. But if you can show me that your suggestion won't kill Rigby...again...then you can do so._

Luna did remember those words. Besides, she can show him when he gets back from..."school". Besides, she was bigger than Rigby, and she's been practicing. "But...won't this scare him?" More grumbling. "Who cares?...Good enough for me."

Rigby was playing that basketball game...and winning. "Yeah-uh!Eat on that, jersey dudes!" He didn't notice that there was a shadow looming over him, and getting closer and closer. He eventually noticed,and saw Luna towering over him."Woah! Luna don't scare me like that! What's the matter?" She just focused on him for a moment, which increasingly made him nervous. "Luna...? What's wrong?"

He was not getting what she wanted with him. At least, until he heard her stomach growl once again, and then saw the apolegetic look in her eyes. He then widened his eyes in terror of the realization. "Luuuuuunnnna? What are you thinking about?"

She grabbed his sides, and lifted him into the air quickly. "Sorry Uncle Rigby." She began to open her maw, and lure him in. He saw through this and swiftly slipped out of her grip. "Luna! Come on girl! Can't we come to an agreement here? You don't _have _to eat me, you know? I know,so what if I can't use the can opener...why did I say that?!"

Luna shook her head as she eased towards him. The height difference was now very noticable. "I'm sorry. But neither of us can use can openers and no one else is available. It has to be you." Rigby stepped back a few times. "If that's how it is...then i'll just surrender and-oh hey Thomas!"

Luna looked behind her. "Daddy?" But she saw no one. She turned back around, only for Rigby to be long gone. She smiled. "Uncle Mordecai was right. They will _always _run." She then pounced outside after him.

Rigby dashed off into the shadows, hearing Luna just coming after him. She may run on all fours as well, but Rigby was still faster.

He jumped into the bushing, breathing heavily. "Ohmanohmanohman! What am I gonna do?! No ones here to help me out of this! Sooner or later she WILL catch me!"

"Uncle Rrrrrriiiiiigggggbbbbyyyyy?" _Crap! _

She pounced into the open. "Come out come out wherever you are. You know I can sniff you out of hiding." Luna sniffed the air a coupleof times, before setting them jn his direction. He was already long gone.

"Gotta hide!" He frantically looked for a place to pass her by. The freezer? No! He's not gonna be frozen with the cavemen! The memory of his friend still hurts. Muscle Man's trailer? Perhaps. There are times that Luna just can't get near it with a sensitive nose like hers. _Worth a try! _

He opened the door, silently thanking Mitch for forgetting to lock it, and closed it, locking it tight. "Alright...I should be safe here...no matter how badlyit smells." He looked out the window, seeing Luna look for him. He couldn't let her see him, so he retreated back inside.

"Alright. Now all I gotta do is hide out here until-"

"Rigby?" "GAH!"

He turned around, only to see HFG floating from behind a very filthy sofa."Dude, what are you doing here? I thought you were gone along with the others?"

"Nah man. Muscle Man entrusted me with the security of the trailer. What's goin on with you?"

"Luna's after me man! She wants to eat me!" HFG floated therefor a couple more minutes without saying much. "Ooh boy...that must be rough."

"I know its rough! Listen, just don't rat me out, okay? I still gotta-" He listened outside. Luna was right at the door. "Dude, get in the closet!" They both hurried inside, and closed the doors shut. A few seconds later, they heard the door open, and also sniffing. "Shh!" Rigby shushed the ghost, who silently complied.

Luna searched the rooms, finding no signs of her target. "Man! He used this place's bad smell to mask his own!" She grew tired, and walked back out the door. Rigby sighed within the closet. "Whew. She left." He waited for a few more moments, just in case she tried to pysch him out. He was sure she left, and walked out of he closet.

"What am I gonna do?"

"I'd wait her out, man. Get her a chance to cool down and do something else. Its not like she's willing to chase you around all day. Besides, the guys should be back soon, you gotta hold out until then."

Rigby listened to his ghost friend, and sat on the dirty couch. Five minutes later, he turned to Fives. "Does his TV work?"

Meanwhile, outside, Luna sat in one place, thinking. "How am I gonna get him to show himself? You gotta think smart Luna, you need to give him a reason to come out..."

"Hi Luna." She turned around, to see Eileen smiling up to her, waving. "What are you doing out here? Where are the guys?"

"They said they went shopping, and I'm playing hide and go eat-er seek! Thats it! Hide and Seek!" Luna said nervously.

"Well that sounds pretty fun! Anything I can do to help?" Luna thought about how she was going to use Eileen to her advantage. She then got a childishly sinister idea. And the ironic thing is, she'll initiate it by telling the truth.

"Okay Aunt Eileen. I'm going to tell you what I'm really after from Rigby." She whispered in the moles ear, and she was stunned.

"Um...I don't know Luna. I don't feel too comfortable with helping you turn Rigby into a snack. Maybe if I just buy-"

"If this works, you can cuddle with him. You know, in a different way." Luna said slyly. Eileen was silent for a bit. "...What do you have in mind?"

Back at the trailer, Rigby was sitting by Fives as they continously flipped through channels carelessly. Then, he heard the knock on the door. "Maybe if we ignore it it will go away."

"Rigby? Are you in there? Its Eileen." That changes things. Being cautious, he stepped towards the door, and looked outside. It was Eileen alright. He then completely came outside the trailer.

"Eileen? What are you doing here? Where's Margaret?"

"She has to deal with her own stuff right now. Buy she told me to say hi for her. Anyway, why are you hiding?"

"Look, I can't say much at the moment. Only that Luna is coming to-GAH!" Said dragon has caught him by the arms and lifted him in the air once again. He was turned towards Luna herself. "Gotcha!"

"No fair! You used Eileen to lull me into a false sense of security!" "I never said I would be fair about this, did I?" Rigby panicked.

"Come on, can't we talk this out? Ya know, raccoon to dragon? Uncle to niece? Prankster to prankster? Something to something? Please?!"

Her stomach rumbled agian, and she smiled. "Sorry. I promise I'll be gentle though. I really will!" Rigby sighed in defeat. There was no avoiding this. "To save some of my dignity...just...get it over with..." Luna nodded in understanding, and gently licked his face with her forked tongue. "Don't worry."

Her maw opened like a python,and she eased him towards it. Eileen watched with a peculiar interest. He was immediately covered with saliva from head to toe. Luna wanted to honor Rigby's request to make it quick, so she wasted no time pulling him further in her mouth. She eventually closed her mouth, forgetting his tail still stuck out. "Whoops." She slurped his tail, now having her mouth full of raccoon. She then swallowed quickly, sighing afterwards. Luna looked down at her stomach, which now had a beach ball like form that was Rigby.

"Are you okay?"

"I dunno. Sure it smells kinda funny in here, and slimey...but it really couldn't be worse than Muscle Man's couch. But on the positive side,its actually kinda roomy, and really warm. So its kinda like a water bed...without the water. I...now see it was silly to worry." Luna smiled as she rubbed his form. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

Eileen rubbed Luna's stomach for herself. Luna seemed to enjoy that, as she purred softly, tapping her tail on the ground."Hey Rigby. Turns out, over the one month she's been here, she has developed a stomach meant for storage. She must have put you that one. You're gonna be fine!" Rigby facepalmed. Of course Luna didn't tell him that part. She was toying with him the entire time!

Rigby sat in his slimey prison, wondering what to do now."I really wish I brought my gamepad in here."

Back in Rigby's room, Luna found his video game,and swallowed that too. "Thanks. Now I can comfortablely hang in here...hey, tell me if you feel this." He squirmed around her stomach a little, making her purr some more...then burp. "'Cuse me!"

"That...was awesome!"

So for the past half hour, Rigby and Eileen played with each other on their gamepads. Until eventually the gang made it back to the house. But...it wasn't exactly normal. Eileen saw then, covered with numerous amounts of cuts and bruises. "What happened to you guys?"

Mordecai rubbed his neck. "Kinda had an off day. Where's Rigby?" She pointed at Luna's stomach, then they got their answer. Skips shrugged. "It was a matter of time. But you should tell us how that happened." Eileen nodded. "Sooo...what happened to you guys?"

Benson sighed as he held an ice pack to his head. "Well..."

* * *

**Well Rigby had a weird day. But what happened to the other guys? Find out their side of the story in the next chapter.**


	8. Short Flashback Chapter

**Sorry this was short. I wanted to at least try to get two chapters in one day. Just wanted to get it over with.**

* * *

_A few hours before..._

"RIGBY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Benson yelled very loudly. Rigby used a rocket, durable roller skates, and a ramp to launch an entire refridgerator into the sky...and then the fridge exploded. Now there was significantly less food than ususal. Needless to say, Benson wasn't pleased.

"I-It was an accident! I was only trying to move it to one side, not completely out of the house and into fiery oblivion! Though it was pretty cool to watch..."

"IT DEFINITELY WAS NOT COOL TO WATCH!"

Luna came in between them, with pleading eyes. "Please don't blame him, Uncle Benson! It was all my fault!" Benson cooled down a bit when she admitted this. "What? Luna, this was your doing?"

"Yes. I wanted to move it in another direction so I could reach it entirely on my on. I lit the rockets to move it faster. I only asked Uncle Rigby to help me light them. Am I in trouble?" Benson sighed. She looked ready to cry just from him being mad. He petter her head.

"Look, you're not used to Rigby's crazy antics, so it isn't your fault. You were just listening to an adult. Despite how immature they are...just go take a nap while we go get another one, okay?" Luna nodded, feeling better. She then hoisted herself up the stairs. It appears she still cannot fly. Oh well, one day soon enough.

"Alright. Because of Rigby's stupidity once again, we will have to go buy another fridge. Fives and Rigby will stay here. Everyone else is coming with me. Let's move." The guys nodded as they followed Benson outside to the carts. They drove off, passing numerous people on their way to the market.

Skips was still contemplating on what was going on with those mysterious strangers from a month before. They had tails, and they looked extremly familiar. But his memory was not always perfect, so he really cannot be sure about it. But he cannot be taking any chances if they were who he thought they were. They mentioned Luna at least twice...does she really have something to do with them?

"Skips. You alright bro?" Muscle Man asked to break the silence. Skips shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." They eventually appraoched the supermarket on record time. Mordecai climbed out first. "Alright, the markets just up ahead. We have plenty of money to buy a new fridge. How hard can that be?"

When they reached the inside of the building, they jawdropped at the sight before them.

FRIDGE SALE! ONLY TEN LEFT! YOU BETTER ACT FAST!

Mordecai sighed. _Why did it have to be on a day when our fridge blows up ONE time! Irony just can't spare us, can it? _

"Alright guys! Spread out and grab any fridge you can and bring it to Benson! GO!" They all spread out, as Benosn waited patiently yet not in a relaxed kind of way.

Muscle Man ran down one aisle, seeing ni fridges for sale in that area. He then ran into someone unexpected. "Yo Thomas? CJ? What are you two hanging around here for?"

"The dorm wants me to refill up on plenty of sodas for a party. What are you doing here?" "Its another Rigby incident bro. We gotta find another fridge for the boss." "Alright. We're in."

Pops searched down one aisle with Mordecai, stopping for a while everytime he saw a shiny lollipop. "Pops, we gotta focus on finding ourselves a fridge, remember? We gotta hurry!" He shoved through almost an entire mob o people going for fridges, amd saw that most of them on this end were sold out. "DRAT!"

Skips quietly skipped through another crowd, minding his manners as he passed by multiple people. He saw a fridge...completely intact and totally low priced and decent looking. "Guys! Over here! I found the_" He didn't finish, as he stood directly across another dude eying the same fridge. Everyone caught up with Skips, as they stared down the other guy. He didn't look like he was going to stand down.

Muscle Man decided to be the tough guy. "Yo bro, we saw this fridge first! So you might as well move it! (cracks knuckles) Don't make me ask twice." The guy panicked, and brought out some sort of weird looking camera. He snapped a picture of everyone, then typed it onto his laptop. "Buy me some time!"

Each of the photographs landed onto the ground, as they sprung to life, becoming carbon copies of the group. Muscle Man still decided to act tough. "What? Literally photo copies of ourselves? Are we supposed to be threatened by that_" His own clone charged forth like a raging bull, slamming right into the oringnal, knocking him into a shelf. "Oh no bro..."

They each began to fight their carbon copies in an attempt to win the fridge the guy tried to sneak away with. Mordecai found his copy quite the bother, as all it did was copy his every punch he threw at him. It did damage to him, but not the other way around.

Benson was overwhelmed as his own copy had althletic ability even he didn't know he had within him. He was tackled right over a free samples of cupcakes shelf. They then began to wrestle acoss the floor.

Skips was shocked to see that his own clone has his matched strenght and skill to match most of his own. His clone grabbed him by the arm and flung him over his shoulder. He crashed into the ground as everyone else was knocked into a corner, Thomas and Pops the only ones still standing up to their respective copies.

"This is crazy! They are just as strong as we are!" Thomas yelled. He then tried to think. "Let's see...they copied our respective abilities...but not of each others...everyone switch opponents!" Skips priased Thomas' quick thinling, as he tackled clone Benson to the ground.

Muscle Man did the same as he punched the Thomas clone as hard as he could, then ramming it into another counter. He then elbowed it right into a wall.

Pops overcame Skips' clone's strength by using various wrestling moves to keep him pinned.

As for Mordecai outmanuvering clone Muscle Man into running into all of the other clones.

CJ managed to gather the energy to summon up some lightning in her hands. (Weather powers. She's been practicing!) She shot all of the clones gathered in one place, frying them all instantly. Thomas then pushed the guy over, and claimed the fridge. "We got it!" His smile was cut short as he saw the multitude of other shoppers as they eased towards them.

"Why...do...I...say things?"

Let's leave it at this: You wanna get through an angry mob of shoppers? Get an antique shotgun and pretend its loaded. AS for Muscle Man...yeah...people got hurt when he found out it was real. They just drove off with their fridge before anything else coukd mess with their day.

Benson folded his arms as his head pounded with pain. "I hope Rigby had a fun day..."

Clearly disproven in the previous chapter...


	9. A Chill Out Day

**Sorry about the hiatus. School is coming down relentlessly on the last few weeks,and i****'m trying my best to keep it together. I hope this chapter can make up of it.**

**So anyway, enjoy if you can, Okay?**

* * *

The day passed quickly, as Rigby was spitten back out from Luna's stomach. He didn't hate it, but it wasn't enjoyable, either. Especially since it was by force...and it was technically Thomas's idea. What Rigby said to that? "I WILL get you back for this!"

Yep. Thomas has much to worry about when it comes from the wrath of tje small raccoon. He has plenty of ways to get the goat back for this. He can't exactly blame Luna. She's still just a child. Speaking of which, She was still asleep in her little doggy bed. Sooner or later, She was gonna outgrow it, and Benson will have to get her a new place to sleep.

Things have been somewhat steady for Everyone. Margaret is choosing to spend her time helping out in the park and with Raising Luna while She tries to figure things out. Mordecai is more than willing to help her out. So is Eileen. Rigby...? Meh. That past attack was still a bit shaky on the group, Skips said it was familiar, but is still trying to figure things out. As For someone else...they too are trying to figure out the deal behind that.

The rival park of their own seems to have gained an interest as to what that could have been about, especially Gene himself. Whatever those cloaked people with tails wanted, he wants more info on them, as soon as possible. Poor thing is, he takes his frustration of not finding answers on his workers.

"Why didn't I get an update yet?!" He yelled, as the men were scrambling on their computers. They worked their hardest as to not displease their boss, which wasn't very possible. "B-But sir. There is no information showing up on these masked men so far. We're trying hard-"

"TRY HARDER!" The man nodded fearfully as he typed faster. Every man in the room began typing faster. Gene sighed angrily as nothing was coming up.

"This is utterly ridiculous...how can something on these guys not appear on scans?!" The men sweatdropped. "These guys haven't appeared anywhere on anything, sir. It's like they're new to the planet or something! " The machine just grumbled to himself. _New to the planet? Yeah right, tThere's something about them that's been around ever since that Skips guys what..._

"Sir! We did an extra scan from the Parks video cameras! We speculate a clue behind it!" One men shouted. Gene was by his side in moments , very intrigued. "What'd you find?" "We zoomed in on one of their hoods. We see this image on every one of them." The man clicked a few times, zooming in on the image. There was a symbol on the back of the hood. It looked like a dragons breathing fire inside a circle.

Gene 's not much, but it's definitely a start. "I want all research devoted to finding out what that symbol is! No one leaves until I have progress!" The men groaned. They were never going home at this rate...

* * *

Thomas woke up, feeling exhausted. He has gotten a heck of an earful from Rigby from yesterdays...strange event, even for them. He just climbed out of bed and looked down at Luna. She slept peacefully In her doggy bed, the sunlight shining off her scales. He smiled, as he ran his hand over her head, making her purr in her sleep. She eventually opened her eyes to the goat. "Hi Daddy..."

"Hey there little gal. Morning." He then sighed as he chuckled nervously. "I said it was okay to eat Rigby...I didnt think you would actually do it...now he is flaming me about it. Guess I had it coming." Luna frowned. "Are you in trouble?" "Oh no! Don't think this is your fault. This one was all me. Thomas just screwed something up a little...heh..." He sighed again. "Wow...this really is harder than it looks..."

Luna stretched her wings and yawned. She then hopped on his lap and looked at him. "I think you're awesome!" Thomas regained his smile as he petted her back. "At least someone does..." She purred again as she kept her gaze on his eyes. "Daddy...why did those men from before try to hurt us very badly? And then take us away? Do you know them somehow?"

Thomas denied with the same gesture. "I've never seen those guys before in my life. Nor do I know why they would try to attack us. Things are...just getting a bit messed up, that's all. Maybe they are just a bunch of guys merely messing around. I'm not gonna think to much about it. We should leave that to Skips."

Luna smiled as her wings settled and her tail wagged a bit. "Okay Dad. But what about Miss Margaret? Is she gonna be alright?" Thomas smiled. "We can leave that issue to Mordecai." Luna seemed to accept that, as she nodded, relaxed.

"Let's go downstairs. I better get to work soon." He set her down on her four feet, and they both walked out of the room. Thomas really did notice, she was half the size of Margaret when standing up fully, and was very close to Thomas' height already. Sure kids grow fast, but seriously.

The walked down the stairs, and met up with Pops. "Oh good morning Thomas! Ms Luna!" He petted her while laughing, as she smiled. "Morning Mr. Pops." They passed him as he jollied off somewhere else. Luna really likes Pops. He's nice.

Then Rigby passed by, glaring at Thomas. "Hello..._you." _ Luna blushed. "Are you still mad about me eating you?" The raccoon shook his head. "I don't blame YOU Luna...I blame your dad for putting the idea in your head! You will pay fkr that Thomas. Ya hear me? PAY!" Rigby stormed past them, steaming. Thomas sighed. "Yep...totally joyful day so far..."

Luna blushed again. "I should probably never do that again...huh?" Thomas sighed. "I wish I could tell you that...but I get a feeling that your growing instincts will say otherwise. Let's just feed you something...that isnt alive."

They made their way to the kitchen, where waffles were left on the table. There was a note. _I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so I might as well make myself useful. I made breakfast for everyone! Well...its just waffles, but ya know im trying. Love, Margaret._

Thomas smiled. "She's commited to not feeling worthless. She didnt have to do this, but we are grateful anyway. But...didn't Rigby say she was a bad cook?"

Mordecai took a waffle and just bit into it. "Its a simple use of the toaster, bro. Even she can't mess that up. I still feel bad saying that..." Mordecai looked at Luna, and smiled. He grabbed a waffle, and she eyed it. "Hey Luna! Think fast!" He threw it into the air, as shejumped up and chomped it. She licked her lips, thinking. "Chocolate chip?" "You got it!" He walked off, as Thomad smiled. "Well that's that, I guess." Since weird things haven't happened as much, Thomas was cut a break, and had more free time to spend with Luna. And...

"Hey CJ!" The cloud girl came back at a certain time in the day. "Hey goatee! Mini-Dragon!" She hugged Thomas and petted Luna on the head. "Our hangout day got a little out of hand. Mind trying that again?" He shrugged. "Can Luna still come along?" "Don't be such a downer! Of course she can!" The dragon yipped and jumped into her arms. She laughed and hugged her tight. Luna nuzzled her and licked her cheek. "Thanks Ms. CJ!" "No problem. But people can't know you're a dragon. We're gonna have to make you look like something that won't be suspicious looking."

After a few idea changes, they chose the dog look to pass off on Luna. Her muzzle was covered in part of the costume, with a smile. "I'm a doggy!" CJ laughed. "Great! Let's test it!" Luna walked around fora bit to test the dog suit. She saw numerous people and animals to pass by. None of them were suspicious at the least.

Luna came back, wagging her tail. "No one suspected me at all!" CJ nodded. "Alright!" Thomas nervously laughed. "It works now...but not for long..." They looked at each other for a moment. CJ looked a bit confused by what Thomas said. He just shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough. She shrugged. "Okay then! So you wanna hang, or what?" Thomas smiled. "Totally!"

They walked outside of the park, Luna following behind happily.

They took a little visit to the zoo, where plenty of wildlife responded interestingly to Luna. Thomas saw birds chirping at her. He saw lions nod at her. CJ saw three hawks bowing to her as if she was royalty. And bears let her by with a friendly grunt. This was a little unexpected.

"These animals are pretty friendly to Luna. Cage or no cage." Thomas said after a while. CJ agreed. She then looked towards another direction. "Hey check it! Funnel cakes!" Luna sniffed the air. Something smells delicious to her. "Oh yeah! Let's go get some for all three of us." Its surprising what people allow in zoos, and its letting dogs eat funnel cakes. But Luna isnt a dog, and they don't know that. Hehehe...

So Thomas went and bought all three of them a funnel cake, chocolate for Thomas and Luna, strawberry for CJ. They then casually talked about how Thomas' internship was coming along. Then Luna finally got a chance to taste her funnel cake. Her eyes widened for a minute...then she completely dug into it, eating it non-stop. Her mouth was covered with icing, and she licked them off. "Daddy...can I have another?" He didn't see why not, those snacks were booming, yet surprisingly cheap.

They then left the zoo, and Luna was sighing happily. "I love funnel cakes..." Thomas smiled. He just found her favorite dessert. Like Skips said, if it doesn't kill them, dragons will eat anything. CJ nudged the goat. "Hey dude. You didn't tell me whether you're having fun or not?" He laughed. "Yeah yeah, im having fun!" CJ smiled. "Great! Let's hit the mall next!" They both laughed, along with Luna. They made their way to the mall. Today wasn't very bad like last time. It was...actually pretty good. No one had any trouble today. Everything was...normal. Benson thought that day would never come. Nothing bad happened. Except...

_**You shall be my Bride...**_

Margaret woke up from her nap with a jolt. Something was growling in a hidden dream of hers, and it freaked her out a little. And the weird thing was...it sounded like it said...

"Bride...?" Skips came into her spare room, worried. "Hey, I sensed your jolt when I came from the attic. You okay?" The robin sighed, feeling her forehead. "Should I get Mordecai?" She shook her head. "No...I'm...I'm alright. Just a little spook." The yeti looked at her in disbelief, but backed off and left. She sighed, and put her head in her pillow.

_What was that about...? _

* * *

**_What was that voice in her head? Why was it growling? And why did it call her a bride? Well I dunno either, you should probably keep reading to find out. _**

**_Review, Favorite, and follow this story if you still will. I hioe you can understand my predicament. Thank you._**

**_So anyway, later!_**


	10. Awkward Images, Then Bad Images

_**Sheesh, iit's been weeks since I've updated this. This chapter is MOSTLY supposed to be a bit silly, as it gives a glimpse of a dragon's curiosity. Then it's slightly serious at the end.**_

_**Begin! **_

* * *

The house was in a state of relaxation at the moment. Thomas and CJ had a really good time on their hang out Day, Luna was able to reach out to the world at least to a hidden degree, and STILL nothing weird happened all week. Well...almost nothing.

Margaret was having a very tough time peacefully falling asleep lately. Ever since that first weird dream She has, She couldn't seem to tear her focus away from it. The voice She heard...it wasn't only deep and very demanding...it was scary. And so She has been hearing it at least once a Day, as it it's reminding her.

_Bride..._

Yep, there it goes again, inwardly bothering her, and robbing her from some of her sleep. She covered her head a little bit. This was really bothering her, but She was too nervous to try and talk about it with others. Her college was already burned down by some psychotic cult that already chased after her TWICE, and Thomas as well. They'll think she's lost it at this point.

"Urghhhh..."She groaned lightly in her sleep. Her hair was a bit messy, Which could easily be fixed, unlike her mental stability. She's NOT going insane, She hears something Alright. But that still doesn't make it easy on how to break it to the others, since they're worried enough as it is. Besides, they're too busy taking care of Luna to worry about her. They should focus on her first.

All of a sudden, she felt something snuggling her chest a little. She eventually opened her eyes, then they widened in shock. Luna was lying on top of her, as her paws were simply poking at her breasts every few moments. Margaret blushed quite a bit.

"Uh...what are you doing, sweetie?" She said nervously. Luna looked back up at her face, smiling. "Morning Margaret! Awesome to see you awake!" She cheered, then poked Margaret's chest again. The robin blushed even more every time She did.

"Luna..sweetie..." She gripped her paw softly, making her stop. "Kindly stop that, Okay?" Luna obeyed, as She hopped of the bed and sat on her hunches. "What are they, Aunt Margaret?"

The robin kept her blush. This was...awkward. "W-What do you mean, sweetie?" Luna pointed at her chest. "Those thingies there. They're soft, they're warm, and they're a bit jiggly." Yep. Definitely awkward. Margaret rubbed her head. "Well you see...uh...you're still a bit...too young to learn about things like those."

Luna wagged her tail. "I'm a fast learner, remember?" Damn, that's right! Margaret sighed awkwardly. "I...still think it's still a bit early for you to hear about things like that. Maybe when you're a little bit older."

Luna nodded, somewhat understanding. "Can I sleep on them? They kinda feel like pillows, slightly softer." Margaret felt really awkward about talking about this to a young, female dragon. But for her sake, She nodded. "Maybe sometime sweetie. Not this time."

Luna nodded. "Okie dokey! " She leapt for the door and opened it with her tail. She walked out, and Mordecai walked in. Big mistake.

"Hey Margaret are you-" He stopped then and there. His face turned an unbelievable shade of red as he saw the sight before him. Margaret wondered what was wrong, then froze. If Luna was innocently feeling her chest...then...Margaret fearfully looked down.

Her bra was gone.

"OH MY GOD! She quickly covered her chest with a blanket as Mordecai shielded his eyes. "I'm sorry! Really truly utterly sorry!" Margaret blushed furiously. "No don't blame yourself Mordecai! It was sorta my fault!"

Mordecai just made his way towards the door. "No it's not! I'll...I'll just leave!" He walked into a door and closed it. Margaret sweatdropped. "That's a closet." Mordecai came back out, then went out the true exit, closing the door.

Margaret was very still for a few moments... then She fell into her pillow. "Why is it always me?!"

(With Mordecai)

"Why the heck is it always me?!" Mordecai slumped into the living room couch, gaining Rigby's and Thomas's attention. "Yo Dude, whats gotten into you?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai groaned. "Guessing it's not a good thing." Thomas shrugged. Mordecai sighed into a couch pillow. "Margaret accidentally flashed me." Rigby stopped playing his game, his controller dropping to the floor, and Thomas's eyes widened.

"Woah Dude...how'd that happen?" Mordecai sighed, head still in pillow. "Luna snuck into her room and took her bra off while She was sleeping...I walked in before She even noticed it was gone." Rigby snickered. "What? Did ya like it or something? " Mordecai jabbed him in his arm. "OW! "

"Not cool man! That was an extreme invasion of privacy and I did NOT enjoy it!" Rigby deadpanned. "Your nose is bleeding." "What, Dude stop messing with me." Mordecai felt his beak, then pulled back. He gasped as he saw the red liquid.

"AW MAN!" Thomas sighed. "Dang it...I should have been watching her better...this..." "No Thomas, it's not your fault or hers. Despite being smart, She still has a child's curiosity, so I can't completely blame her for that."

"I know...butI still feel somewhat responsible for this. I gotta keep a closer eye in her these days. She might soon become smart enough to pick a lock even." Thomas sighed again. "On the other hand...her curiosity could really leave someone in deep trouble if we don't watch her VERY carefully."

All three guys nodded nervously.

(Back with Margaret.)

She uneasily put her shirt on, and sighed while looking down. She was in front of a mirror. She cannot believe She was humiliated in front of Mordecai in THAT kind of way. So embarrassing!

"I thought things would stop being weird with him...nowI might have made it worse. I still refuse to blame Luna. She's still a young dragon, She didn't know better..."

She looked up to the mirror, to find something scaring her. Her reflection wasn't there, but a shadowy figure taking her place. "W-What the?!"

_**Margaret Smith...bride to be...you shall be mine soon enough. You don't have a choice, sooner or later, my daughter will be the sole reason you will be in my claws. I fare thee well for now...**_

The shadow disappears as Margaret's reflection returned to the mirror. After a few moments of shock, confusion, and even fear, She fell to her knees, wings in the ground, and panting slowly.

_Bride? Daughter? C-Claws?! What the living heck was that thing?! And how does it know my name?! _

* * *

**_I know its short, but its all I can manage right now. Please don't be so harsh on this. _**

**_Anyway,bye!_**


	11. Growth Spurt

**Chapter 11 is here. Somehow I pulled through, and this school year is finally OVER! So I caught myself up on this, and updated. Go ahead and read!**

* * *

Another day in the park. There was such an array of embarrassment and slight panic from the events of yesterday. For now on, Margaret made sure she was awake when she was around Luna, since that dragon's curiosity can get anybody in trouble, and she won't get in TOO much trouble, since she's still mentally a child. As for her phyiscal form...eesh...well...her physical form...let's check with Thomas on that.

The goat was currently in one of his college classes, writing down resources for what he's interested in. And won't you realize the irony...it's Dragonology. Hey, he's gone through several months of _trying _to raise her to the best as he could manage. Skips is helpful, but the timing isn't too good, so he needs sources of this situation elsewhere. So far, he finds out that of course they'll eat anything they can stuff in their mouths. Luna ate a lot of funnel cakes. They are one of the smartest beings i the universe, yet also more curious than the average cat.

As he's written down the sources he needs for his research purposes, class today has ended, and he saved all the files he had on his flash drive and walked out of the school and drove back to the park. There he found himself feeling very tense for a moment. He didn't know exactly why, but he felt as if he was gonna be even more stressed out than he usually is. But he shrugged it off. _I'm sure it's just leftover stress from classes. _

He parked his car and started his way for the house. Just then, that feeling in his chest came around again, this time it's saying: _Don't go in the house! You will NOT like what you see. Well...you probably won't hate it, but still, it's not gonna be pleasant either! _

Thomas was now feeling a little bit uncomfortable. His feeling won't really go away and now he's starting to feel as if he really shouldn't check up on Luna so soon. But then again, what kind of father would he be? _Swell, you're starting to believe it now. But is it really a bad thing? Course not! _But he still feels as if he should just check up on her nonetheless. No one seems to be around right now, they're probably still outside working somewhere.

He made his way upstairs, slowly looking around for any sign of Luna in the house. Once he reached the top, he saw Margaret just standing there, pacing across the floor in a robe. "Oh boy...is this good or bad? Good or Bad? Oh this is definitely an unexpected turn. What am I gonna tell Thomas?" "Tell me what?" "AAH! Thomas! Hey...what's...er...what's going on?" She nervously said.

"I've been in class for a couple of days, how's Luna?" Aince he was still in college, every once in a while he woul leave Luna in the park group's care. She's always been fine every time he returned. So why was Margaret so nervous?

"Oh, Luna? Um...she's fine. Luna is just taking a nap right now, probably shouldn't bother her. Hehe..." She laughed nervously. Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Margaret...what's going on?" She sighed. "Alright Thomas. i'm just going to move outta the way and show you what happened to Luna. She...kinda went through a growth spurt. She won't be fitting in the dog bed anymore."

Thomas laughed. "What, is that what this jittering is all about? C'mon, why would that be bad?" Margaret moved out of the way, and Thomas looked into the room. His shocked face was way beyond priceless. Luna as grown. She's grown considerably compared to her usual size. Now she's curled up on the bed in the spare room. If that bed has't been reinforced with Skip's special equipment, it would have totally been flattened by now.

Her snout twitched a little as she was slowly waking up to the familiar to the scent of her father. Her eyes opened a little as she was able to look at him. Then she was no longer sleepy, as her tail wagged gently. "Hiya daddy." Thomas snapped out of his surprise, and just smiled and walked up to her snout to pet her. The closed her eyes, and purred lightly. To he and Margaret, it felt like a massage chair of some kind. But Thomas has something that needs to be said. "Ssssssssskkkiiiiiiipppppppssssss?"

It was **EXTREMELY **difficult to navigate Luna around the house, then outside where she can't break anything that Benson would surely rant over. They made their way to Skip's garage, where she still had to stay outside, because with all the stuff Skips had in his garage, she didn't want to break anything. Uneasily, Thomas knocked on Skip's door. A few moments passed,then the Yeti came out. "Thomas? What can I do you for?" The goat pointed at the sized enhanced dragon, who waved at Skips from where she sat. "Oh boy..."

He skipped over to her, nodding a few times. "Checkup time, I assume you get the procedure by now?" Luna nodded obediently, and opened her jaws. Skips looked inside for a bit. "Teeth are okay...except for...funnel cake?" Her breath certainly smelled like it. Her forked tongue licked his face a little, making him chuckle a little. He took his head out, and took a look at her wings. They're developing nicely. Then her claws were beginning to get sharper, that's a sign of growth too. Her tail was al'so longer. And the horn on her head vanished, like it was never there. Her scales felt smooth, also good. When he was finished, he went back to Thomas.

"Yep. She's definitely went through a growth spurt. Pretty impressive one at that." Thomas sighed with some relief that this was a normal thing for Luna to go through. At that, the dragoness gently grabbed Thomas and hugged him close. "So nothing's wrong?"

Skip's thought for a moment. "Well, you can just barely fit in the house, sooner or later we'll have to get you a bigger place to hide/sleep in. That seems to be the only really major obstacle." Thomas smiled. "No problem! We'll build a shed that's big enough for her to fit in, and big enough for when she has a growth spurt. You'll help me with it, right Skips?"

The yeti rubbed his head in contemplation on what to do. "I dunno Thomas, wouldn't Benson have to approve of this before we actually start?" Thomsd thought about that for a moment, and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Benson, can we build a shed for Luna?" "Why does she need a shed?"

A few moments later, Benson saw Luna's enhanced size, with a deadpan expression. "Yep...something in the back of my head told me that something like this would happen." He looked at Thomas for a moment. "Will it cost me a lot? Because if it does-"

"The guys already agreed to help out with it. Luna really needs this. Will you help us out?" Luna looked at Benson with the infamous 'puppy eyes' stare. Strange, on a growing dragoness, it still works. He sighed. "Alright. I'll help pay for the construction of the shed. But...if she's gonna continue growing...then we should probably build some large farmhouse or something..." He groaned. "This is gonna be expensive..."

Luna licked Benson happily, and wagged her tail. "Thanks Benson!" Benson wiped his face and smiled. "I guess if it's for you, course I can."

Skips nodded. "Yep. But...now there's only one major obstacle in concern with her health." Thomas and Benson stood towards him in worried interest. "With Luna growing bigger as time passes, there's one thing that will prove to be a bit of a pain." Thomas narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "Her appetite."

On cue, Luna's stomach let out a low rumble as she rubbed it. Thomas sighed. "Oh man, that's right! She'll be in desire of more food and bigger food won't she?" Skips nods. "It won't be easy, but we can figure things out as we go along." The dragon looked at them all, a little worried. "Can...I still eat funnel cakes?"

Thomas petted her snout. "Of course you can." "YAY!" Then she smiled innocently. "I wonder if-"

"You're not eating Rigby again." "Aww..." She thought for a few more moments. "Dad...I don't have to go killing innocent animals just to eat...will I? I already made friends with a lot of park animals..." Thomas sighed. "No of course you don't have to do that. We'll figure this out." Thomas tried to think hard about this. That's when Benson began to pet her neck. "So you're saying you won't eat your park animal friends, who are either in parts of the wild, or our petting zoos, right?" She nodded. "Well...Skips once said you'll most likely eat small to medium sized rodents...how about you just eat the bad animals?" She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Benson patted her snout, smiling. "Luna. I may have a solution that can solve my problem, and most of yours."

A few hours afterwards, a couple of moles were eating up and killing Pops' precious garden somewhere near the house. Pops works real hard on those gardens, so everyone is respectful of them and tries not to bother it. These moles are not very caring of that respect.

One's tail was in the process of retreating back into it's hole, when a clawed hand immediately pulled it out. Luna was holding the tail, shaking her head. "Mr. Pops works really hard on this garden of his, real hard. You know I can't allow this to slide." The mole could not see, so all it ever did was struggle. Luna sighed. "No hard feelings." She eased the mole over her mouth and swallowed it. She licked her muzzle. "Dirty...but pretty good!" No risk to her. It's really hard for dragons to get sick. Not impossible, but still unlikely.

So for the next couple of hours, she covered the lawn for any signs of those pesky moles. There was a total of eight. She ate five of them. The rest were just like 'forget this' and never returned for the rest of the day. Benson eventually came by to survey the progress.

"Hm...some parts of the garden have suffered some casulties...but nonetheless, good work Luna!" He put a little cap on her head. "You've been given the position of pest control."

It's a good deal at the moment. She's big enough to eat certain mammal pests that persist around the park. They are bad animals, so Luna can use them as an outlet for the carnivore side of her. As an added bonus for Benson...he doesn't have to pay her. It's strange, but he's happy with it.

"Thanks Mr. Benson! (Hic!) I think i'll like this job!" After a few more moments, she looked at him cutely. "Can I have a...?" Benson chuckled. "Alright, a deals a deal. I'll make you a funnel cake." "YAY!"

This new job never stopped her from staying in the omnivore area though. So it works out.

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Margaret were walking down the stairs just leisurely chatting with each other. "So you had some freaky hallucination? Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Margaret shook her head. "It's like you said, only a hallucination. It was early morning, I was probably still exhausted."

Mordecai was still uneasy about her feelings, but didn't want to distress her anymore than she probably is. "Well...alright then. Guess we won't be going deeper into that?" "Nope." He did his best to smile at her, but the worry in his heart never went away. As he just nodded, and went into the kitchen to fetch them snacks, Margaret sat on the couch.

_I don't want anyone to be dragged into this...they'll think I'm crazy or something..._

Margaret turned the TV on. But to her surprise, it was static. "That's...odd..." Then a silhouette showed up on the screen, confusing her more. _What?_

**_Bride to be...stress won't look too good on your complextion...sit and relax. Soon we shall meet, and you'll realize what your purpose is in the world. A very special purpose. But until then...rest well..._**

The silhouette disappeared, and the TV suddenly turned off. Margaret had nothing to say. The remote has dropped out of her wings by now as she shook all over. _Mordecai was mentioning how uneasy I am...there may be something I do have to worry about..._

Modrdecai came back with sandwiches, then saw her petrified state. He out them on the table and sat next to her, rubbing her back. "Margaret? What's the matter? You look like something scared you stiiff..."

Margaret saw his concerned eyes...and couldn't bring herself to tell him. She forced a smile. "I'm fine, Mordecai. Really."

Mordecai wasn't an idiot. As he looked Margaret in the eyes, it was certain that she wasn't going to share her thoughts. But he concluded. _Whatever she saw, it left her with anything but 'fine'..._

* * *

**_Yep, that voice isn't going away anytime soon, is it? And I found my OC dragon a job that will keep her in line. Well anyway...Review anytime you get the chance._**

**_See ya!_**


	12. One Problem At A Time

**ANother chapter for all! So just enjoy it if you csn, okay?**

**Begin! Or something...**

* * *

Things have been going quite smoothly since far. Gene has been searching for quite a while now that relates to to the symbol they've found weeks before during their examination. His workers were somewhat seriously exhausted beyond belief as they've been helping him research for weeks.

It was getting to feel very pointless and time-wasting to one of the highest levels, but Gene was not one to just put something off when he's put a lot of time into it. Like his grudge with the rival park(particularly Benson and Muscle Man) for example. He won't stop until he gets what he's looking for. No sooner.

He was sitting in his office, looking over the symbol he's found many weeks before. He has been checking over the symbols meaning as much as he could, yet he's found nothing that can relate to the mystery he is so attentive at figuring out the best he could.

There was also one time he even snuck a picture of Luna to try and figure out if she could have a connection to the symbol he found. But every time and again, he just couldn't find anything that relates to the two. He grows frustrated by the day as no clues could be found on the symbol. He pounded his desk a few times and sighed.

"It's like that confounded symbol doesn't even exist in modern day. Every time I come back to this sign, I always hit a dead end that I can't retreat out of. What am I supposed to do now?" He sighed as steadily rubbed his head. He's been seriously overworking his workers, and if he doesn't give them a break, he'll start losing them. Both in law, and literally. Yep...that was unfortunate.

As he just sighed while lying in complete and utter frustration and anger at his inability to find the knowledge he needs, he looked out his window for a moment. Now he's just bored out of his mind. He looked at his desk, as his phone began to ring for a moment. Groaning, he just answered it. "Yeah, what you you want?"

_**This is Gene, is it not?**_

This made Gene sit up and open his eyes completely. "Who is this?"

_**A**_**very**_** good question, mortal. But I'm afraid I can't exactly answer that over this confounded contraption you call a phone. Our discussion will have to continue in the same location. **_

"First of all, I don't even know who you ar or why you're calling me. Secondly, even if I wanted to listen to this and find you, how should I know where you are?" Gene was beginning to feel slightly...okay _extremely _distrustful to this voice.

_**You'll know where to find me. You've been looking for answers about a certain symbol. Well, I have info on that. If you want any of the information that I have, like I said, look over all the places you've been, and you will find me. **_

"This is an outrage! I demand to know who this is!" But the phone hang up immediately afterwards. Gene sat there in utter confusion as to what just happened. But there was one thing he was certain of, he had some places to revisit.

(**Back to the park) **

"Alright Rigby. You might as well hand it over now." Mordecai said bluntly.

"I don't have it." Rigby sai just as bluntly. They were arguing over something trivial but nonetheless important to one of their everyday activities...TV. Rigby hid the remote. And Mordecai is clearly not happy about it.

"I left it on the couch when I ent to move some things in the basement, I come back up, and now it's gone." It was a simple request. Mordecai was just sick of Rigby switching the channel to "Zombie Motorcross" every single day it came on. Mordecai used to enjoy that show...now it just sucks balls. Rigby for one...isn't so moved.

"Just be calm, dude. Zombie Mototcross will make you feel all better." Rigby continously tried to reason with his avian Mordecai won't have it.

"Dude, Zombie Motorcross sucks beyond belief and you know it. Now tell me where the remote is!" Mordecai grew increasingly annoyed with Rigby's persistence. "I want to change the flipping channel!"

"Dude! Its's Zombie's on Motorbikes! How is that not awesome to you!?" (On the TV, one of the zombies started the bike, when its hands suddenly flew off and the bike rode off and rode off a ramp. The jump resulted in a wipeout as both the bike and the zombie scattered to pieces over the field. He grumbled: 'Aw...dang.)

"Gahahhaha! Oh man that part cracks me up every time!" Rigby laughed like crazy for a few moments, while Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Aw come on, dude! That was hilarious!"

"Dude, that was totally lame!"

"Mordecai...it's a wipeout! You love it when dudes wipeout!"

Mordecai gained a deadpan look for a couple of minutes. He then shrugged. "Well you got me there..." He shook his head. "I still want the remote."

"Well too bad, Mordecry! I hid it in a secret location where you'll never find it! And only I know where it is!-OW!" Mordecai jabbed him in the arm out of nowhere, making him writhe in pain. "N-Nice try Mordo! You'll have to do better than-OW!" Another jab of pain. "Quit doing that!"

Mordecai still had a deadpan face. "Somewhere you can't get to and that only I know how to get to it. So HA!" Rigby still responded. Mordecai figured he meant his heap of junk, so he went upstairs to their room. He checked the trampoline heap of junk all the way through. No remote. Mordecai groaned and checked the drawers. Nothing.

"Argh!" Mordecai groaned louder as he checked the bed. Nothing. He flipped his wings up. "That's it! I give up! Rigby wins!" He sighed and went back to the living room, sitting on the couch. "Guess I could try to like Zombie Motorcross again while you won't give up the remote..."

Rigby snickered. "Hmph! Knew you would see things my way. I'm gonna get a snack." He hopped off a couch and walked into the kitchen. After a few moments, his dragon niece came out, towering over him. "You still have it?"

Luna nodded with a smile, and stuck her forked tongue out. She had the remote entangled in it. "He won't think about me having it!" She pulled it back in and swallowed it. Rigby snickered and petted her snout, making her smile wider.

"Good girl, Luna. Good girl."

**(Outside)**

Thomas and CJ were currently working on the little...BIG farmhouse enough to fit for Luna's growing size. It was quite a day for them to try building even a bit of this structure without being at least a bit tired from the work so far.

CJ sighed after putting down her tools for a moment. "Oh man I'm so tired...how long are we gonna be working on this again?" She asked Thomas.

"Well it should be no longer than two and a half months. Maybe more if we run into some unfortunate obstacles along our construction. But i'm confident we'll still be on track." Thomas sighed a little bit as he sat down next to CJ for a break. "At least I hope we'll be on track."

She laughed for a bit as she nudged him. "That doesn't sound very confident of you, now does it?"

Thomas smiled. "No, I'm very much confident in finishing it. I'm notso confident that we won't be interrupted, given our park's history with chaos and destruction. And other things..."

"Yeah, we've mentioned that. But it's gotten surprisingly normal around here when you took Luna in." CJ pointed out.

Thomas took a deep moment to think about that. "You're right...ever since Luna came around, nothing weird has happened in the park in a long while. Everywhere else, maybe. But the park is completely normal when she's here..." Thomas rubbed his head. "Crap...it's supposed to be simple, yet my head still hurts..."

"Then we probably shouldn't worry so much about it, until it actually becomes a problem." CJ casually pointed out. "But since the park has gotten more normal ever since Luna came around, then we just let it be for now." CJ didn't see, too worried or weirded about this like Thomas was. "We should probably just take a break for today."

The goat nodded while shrugging. "Yeah, okay, nothing else to do for today anyway." They both stood up and walked for the snack bar.

CJ chose another topic of conversation. "How's Margaret holding up?"

"She's been having crazy visions and hallucinations that she keeps saying are really right in front of her. She's afraid of being insane if all of that keeps up. Mordecai is doing his best to comfort her every time this happens."

"Aw...she must be seriously freaked out." CJ sighed in a worried voice.

Thomas smiled. "But I'm sure eventually she'll be alright. Mordecai should be capable of helping her out." Just then, Luna jumped between them and smiled. "And we also can't forget you!" Thomas laughed. The three of them walked to the snack bar together. They met up with an awaiting Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, and Eileen.

Nothing much happened after that, they just ate some snacks for a while as they chatted and laughed time after time. No one realized it, but they were forming an almost protective group around Margaret while still being casual.

But unknowest to them, Skips was watching them from afar, cautiously and worriedly. He sighed as he just skipped into his garage. All seven of them...were now a huge part of his focus. "If I'm not careful..."that" will happen all over again..."

After he said that, a feminine voice echoed in his head:_ It might not happen if you just tell them the truth. _He sighed again. "Even if I did...how will they trust me afterwards...?" He looked down. "Exactly...they won't."

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Gene drove up to one of his researched locations so that he couldtry it a second time. If that voice was serious about seeing him about answers, then he's getting them. He got out of the car and approached the abandoned building. It was a bit torn up, but nonetheless useful to someone.

He walked into the building and looked around. Spider webs, broken machines, old pictures, all that was over the place. Gene was beginning to think he got the wrong address.

"Idiotic voices over the phone...that could have been a prank call for all I know. I knew this was a mere mist-"

_**Glad you actually came. I was beginning to think I would have to drag you here personally. **_

Gene jumped suddenly as he looked around nervously. "Wha?! Who's there?! Show yourself!" He was very much caught off guard.

_**Wanna know where I am? Here's a hint. Follow that little rat crawling along the floor. **_

Gene was still very unnerved by this, as he watched a rat just scurry across the floor. When it reached a certain point, something quick and slim snatched it out of nowhere. He jumped again in a bit of fright. After that, something landed a couple of feet away from him.

By the looks of it, the figure had a tail that snatched the rat, slitted eyes, coal black scales, a simple black hooded jacket and pants, VERY sharp razor fangs, a snout, but no shoes in sight. What Gene was most unnerved by was the large killer intent the being emitted. He seemed almost amused by Gene's frightened expression. He casually looked at the rat he caught in his tail, raised it over his mouth and tossed it in. He again casually, swallowed it whole. Once more, he casually looked at Gene, who now looked visibly scared.

"Y-You're a..a...d-dragon...?!"

_**The second actual dragon you've ever seen? Yes, I am. I know exactly who you are, snack machine. But alas, you know nothing about me. That's what you wanted to discover, yes? Then let us chat for a bit.**_

* * *

**There's that chapter outta the way. Anyway, please review whenever possible, it helps. No matter how hurtful they might get...**

**See ya!**


End file.
